Danzo DxD
by Eresium
Summary: Danzo, le Yami no Shinobi, est envoyé dans l'univers d'High School DxD pour être le champion du dieu dragon des rêves, le Grand Rouge, suivez ses aventures, dans sa missions de protéger les humains. Danzo Puissant mais pas divin, Danzo Mokuton/Izanagi, Danzo Jeune
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle fanfiction, on y retrouve Danzo Shimura qui est envoyer dans High-School dxd

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Sacred gear "**

Je ne possède ni Naruto ni High school dxd

* * *

' Si haut que je me sois hissé, je n'ai jamais pu te rattraper. J'étais la racine enfouie dans les profondeurs de la terre... Tu étais le luxuriant feuillage baigné par le soleil... Je me demande quel regard tu portes sur moi. Hein, Hiruzen... Qu'étais-je pour toi ? '

C'était ses dernière pensé, les dernière pensé du Yami no Shinobi, Shimura Danzo avant que tout ne devienne noire.

Il semblait flotté dans l'espace ou plutôt le vide, il se demander comment il pouvait ressentir tout sa si il était mort.

'C'est cela la mort ? Rien que le néant ?'

"Shimura Danzo" une voix semblait l'appeler, mais il était mort sans aucun doute que le fruit de son imagination

"Danzo Shimura " encore ? Il semblait que quelqu'un l'appeler vraiment

"Qui êtes vous ?" Danzo essayer de montrer aucune faiblesse, il ce demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait parler sans corps.

"Je suis kami, et j'ai une offre à vous faire" il était surpris qu'une divinité vienne lui parler.

"Une proposition ? A un mort ? Je ne comprend pas, que voulez vous ?"

"Je vais être honnête avec vous, un autre univers nous a demander de l'aide à l'avenir, le plus puissant lui même ce fait appeler le grand rouge, il m'a demander de choisir quelqu'un pour protéger la race qu'il préfère, les humains, il m'a demander quelqu'un d'intelligent et puissant"

"Hiruzen serait sans aucun doute un meilleur choix que moi alors, et que voulez vous dire par race ?" Il semblait très confus d'un autre univers.

"Hiruzen serait un meilleur choix peut être mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de pensé davantage au humain dans son ensemble et de les protéger de l'ombre tout comme vous l'avez fait avec Konoha, quand au race, il y en a plusieurs comme les dragons, les dieux, les anges, les démon et d'autre encore."

'Un monde avec tant d'être différent ? Les luttes pour le pouvoir doivent être fréquent...'

"Malheureusement je suis vieux, et mon corps est scellée."

"C'est vrai, le grand rouge m'a demander de récupéré votre corps et qu'il le moudrait pour qu'il ai l'apparence d'un adolescent, il l'a demander de vous amenez à lui si vous acceptiez."

"J'y gagne quoi au final ?"

"Je ne peux rien vous offrir mais une personne voulait vous parler."

"Qui ?" Sa curiosité était visiblement piqué

"Moi Danzo"

'Cette voix ?'

"Hiruzen?"

"Mon vieux rival, je te remercie d'avoir protégé Konoha après ma mort, même si certains de tes choix était sombre."

"Pour protéger l'arbre qu'est Konoha je devais créé des racines fortes"

"Peut importe c'est le passé, Danzo tu devrais accepter l'offre, je t'ai toujours vu comme mon rival mais ta volonté de protéger Konoha à toujours surpasser la mienne, on te demande de protéger à nouveau quelque chose et seul toi et ta volonté de protéger peut permettre les choix que tu peux faire sombre ou pas, tu as toujours voulu être supérieur à moi et la tu as l'occasion, rend moi fier d'avoir était ton rival mon ami."

"Bien je le ferai, regarde moi bien depuis le monde de kami, regarde moi devenir les racine de l'humanité"

Hiruzen semblait rire "je sais que tu y arrivera Danzo, j'ai foi en toi"

"Merci Hiruzen" il n'était pas sur qu'il l'avait entendu mais c'est pas grave.

"Tu as fait ton choix ?"

"Oui, envoie moi rencontrer ce grand rouge"

"Bien"

* * *

Time skip, Fossé dimensionnel.

Le Fossé dimensionnel était un endroit remplis de néant, personne ne pouvait y vivre sans protection approprié, c'était alors très surprenant d'y voir une lumière vive et c'est cette même lumière qui a attirer l'être le plus puissant de cet univers, le grand rouge.

" Qui ose importuner ma maison ? "

" C'est toi qui m'a demander de t'apporter un champion, Red. "

" Kami c'est toi ? "

" Oui, je te présente l'âme a côté de moi, elle appartient a Danzo Shimura. "

" Bien, Danzo je m'appelle Great red, ou encore Grand rouge, allons pour Red nous sommes entre amis après tout"

" Bonjour a vous, dragon ? Je suis honoré de rencontré quelqu'un de votre calibre. "

" Dieu dragon pour être exacte, Kami a tu retrouvé son corps ? "

" Juste ici Red. "

Juste après le corps de Danzo flotté dans le fossé dimensionnel, exactement comme quand il s'est scellé.

" Mhmmm, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi, tu peux y aller Kami je vais m'arranger avec mon nouveau champions. "

Kami a disparu derrière dans un éclat de lumière, Danzo pouvait sentir une énergie le recouvrir.

'Cette sensation, c'est quoi ?'

" Je t'ai apposé une sort qui empêche ton âme d'être détruite. "

" Je vois, que faisons nous à présent ? "

" On va reconstruire ton corps, pour sa je vais devoir voir tes souvenirs pour te conférer les même capacités qu'autrefois. "

'Lui laisse l'accès a mon esprit ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.'

" Bien allez-y. "

Red à alors lancé son sort, qui lui permit de voir tout ses souvenirs, capacité et son apparence dans sa jeunesse, avant de sortir de son esprit.

" Des choix très sombre que tu as fait par le passé, mais pour une croyance en une cause, ta loyauté extrême est admirable. "

" Merci "

'Quelle douleur de sentir son esprit envahis.'

" Je vais d'abord reconstruire ton corps pour le rendre à tes 17-18 ans. "

" Je vois, quand est-il de mes capacités ? "

" Tu va conserver toute celle avant ta mort. "

" Quand est-il de mon bras avec les sharingans ? "

" Je vais le recrée, de ce que j'ai compris il à était crée a partir de l'Adn d'un certain Hashirama, je vais récupéré le peu qu'il en reste sur ton corps et les dupliqué, pour les Sharingan je copierai celui qui ce trouve dans ton orbite droit, chacun des 10 sharingan auront les mêmes capacité que celle que tu avais autrefois a quelque différence prête. "

'Intéressant '

" Quel différence exactement ? "

" Vois tu le monde où tu as était conduit, possède pas de chakra mais de la magie, ce qui s'approche le plus de votre chakra et le youki et senjutsu de la faction Yokai, de ce fait toute tes capacités seront considérer comme de la magie, même les Sharingan. "

" Je vois, donc je doit réapprendre a les utiliser, quand a l'utilisation d'izanagi ? Je sacrifie toujours un sharingan ? "

" Comme dans ce monde la magie nous entoure et fait partie des gens, les sharingan sur ton bras vont absorbé la magie et ce reconstitué, je dirai que la régénération prend 24h. "

'24h entre chaque sharingan, donc je ne peux utilisé Izanagi que 10 fois.'

" Et pour le Mokuton ? A l'époque j'avais du mal a le contrôlé. "

" Comme la magie vous entoure, il n'y aura plus de problème, même si vous serez limité sur les technique. "

" Je vois, quand commence-t-on ? "

" Je vais déjà reconstruire ton corps, nous verrons ensuite. "

Le grand rouge laisse toute son énergie draconique coulée autour de lui, et la dirigé vers le corps de Danzo, une grand lumière rouge éclaira tout le fossé avant de s'éteindre et revenir au néant.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" J'ai recrée ton corps comme je l'ai dis, maintenant laisse moi implanter ton âme dedans. "

Avant que Danzo ne puisse répondre, il a était envoyer dans le corps qui deviendrait le sien, et ouvrit les yeux.

'Je sent le corps tout a l'air d'aller bien' il regarde alors ses bras avec son oeil normal fermant l'autre a cause de l'énergie du néant qui rend son sharingan fou et remarque alors son bras implanté avec les gênes d'Hashirama qui était revenus avec les sharingan dessus.

" J'ai demander a Kami de déposer vos affaires, comme le bracelet qui sceller vos sharingan et tout ce qui vous servez de vêtement. " Red lui disait en lui envoyant un grand sac.

" Merci. "

" Repose toi, nous veillerons a vos capacité a votre reveil. "

" Bien. "

time skip, fossé dimensionnel

Danzo ce réveillait, ses yeux ( sharingan et œil d'origine) regarder l'espace autour de lui, son sharingan commencer a l'aveugler à cause de la puissance du néant l'obligeant a le fermé à nouveau.

" Te voilà réveiller. "

" Oui, on commence quand ? "

" Plus tard, comme nous sommes dans le fossé dimensionnel, le néant est dangereux pour toi, je ne vais pas prendre de risque, je te laisserai t'entraîner dans le monde humain, en attendant je vais t'apprendre toute les factions existantes et leur rapport avec les humains. "

" Bien. "

" Commençons par la faction... " et ainsi le grand rouge lui parla de toute les factions et de leur rapport avec les humains.

" Tu sais tout a présent, pour tes capacités, tu devra les tester sur le terrain, j'ai pris la peine de t'envoyer à Kuoh, ou tu suivra les cours à l'acédemie. "

" Suivre les cours ? J'ai finis mes études il y a plus de 50 ans, pourquoi j'aurai besoin de- " Danzo a était coupé par Red

" Sa suffit, dans ce monde les personnes de ton âge suivent des cours, de plus tu tombe sur le territoire du diable, des princesses pour être exact, et je sent qu'il y aura beaucoup d'agitation. "

" Des princesses du diable ? "

" Oui les sœurs de 2 Maou. "

'Si prêt de rencontrer des gens de grande influence intéressant.'

" Bien je suivrais les cours, mais il me faut une couverture, ainsi qu'expliquer comment j'ai perdu l'utilisation de mon bras droit. "

" Tu veux rester sous estimer ? "

" La tromperie est un art de la guerre et fait parti de la voie shinobi "

" Bien comme tu veux, je t'ai inscrit comme étudiant étranger, quand a ton bras, je vais prévenir l'académie pour ta situation tu commencera la semaine prochaine. "

" Bien, mais je vais vivre où ? "

" J'ai fait construire une maison traditionnel à Kuoh pour toi, elle est a toi. "

" Bien, je pars quand ? "

" Maintenant. " Danzo n'a pas eu le temps de protester qu'il a disparu dans une explosion de lumière, avant de ce retrouver dans le parc de Kuoh, avec une carte et son ancienne canne au sol, il l'a ramasse et vois plusieurs lui entouré, l'un avec le Kanji maison, l'autre pour Académie, il y a aussi un point signalant sa position actuel.

'Bon je peux déjà aller voir cette maison et me reposer' Sur cette pensé il commença a suivre le chemin sur le carte pour aller dans sa nouvelle maison.

Une fois devant chez lui, il remarque qu'il s'agit d'une énorme maison de style traditionnel avec un étage en plus du rez de chaussé, et l'intérieur était encore plus chic, il était très impressionné de la taille de la maison.

'Intéressant, mais j'explorerai plus tard, je devrais me reposé pour l'académie demain.' Sur cet pensée il cherche sa chambre au premier étage, elle était assez spacieuse et une note était sur le lit, il pouvait voir une carte bancaire avec.

_Voici une carte bancaire, je vous ai mis un peu d'argent dessus en dessous ce trouve les vêtements que porte les étudiants de Kuoh, avec une modification pour votre bras. Great Red._

'Au moins je suis prêt pour demain '

Danzo mis les vêtements et la carte sur un fauteuil a côté de lui avant de ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était habiller de la tenue traditionnel masculine de l'académie Kuoh a une légère différence, le blazer noir avait a l'intérieur un support pour son bras droit, qu'il avait recouvert de bandage et d'un bracelet en or pour sceller ses sharingan et l'énergie qu'ils émettent, pour évité que les diables ne le remarquent, il a saisit sa canne et a commencer a marcher jusqu'à l'académie, une fois arrivé il remarque que la population féminine est plus importante que la masculine, il ne voyait presque aucun garçons, de plus il semblait attirer l'attention des filles.

" Qui est-ce ? "

" Il est infirme tu crois ? "

" Je sais pas, mais il est beau. "

" Vous avez vu sa tenue ? "

" Oui sûrement un nouvel étudiant. "

'J'attire l'attention dès le premier jour'

" Vous devez être le nouvel étudiant c'est sa ? "

" Oui et vous êtes ? "

" Souna Shitori, la présidente du conseil des étudiants, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous amené a votre professeur qui vous présentera a la classe "

" Je vous suis, je m'appelle Danzo, Danzo Shimura au faite. "

" Enchanté Danzo. "

Il a commencer a suivre la fille présenté comme Souna en ressentant une sorte d'énergie en elle.

'La formation du grand rouge pour détecter les sources d'énergies est déjà utile, c'est donc un diable, étant donné son statut de présidente, je suppose que c'est une des princesses dont il m'a parler'

" Voila c'est la salle des professeurs, je vais te laisser les cours vont commencer. "

" Merci bien, au revoir. "

" Au revoir. "

Souna était parti peu après le laissant seul devant la porte, il toque alors, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

" Oui c'est pour ? "

" Je suis le nouvel étudiant, je m'appelle Danzo Shimura. "

" Ah oui Shimura-san, je suis votre professeur principal, j'allais partir en classe, si vous voulez bien me suivre "

Une fois devant la salle de classe, le professeur lui a demander d'attendre qu'elle le présente.

" Entrez " Danzo pris sa comme une commande et entre dans le classe, l'ancien faucon de guerre scruta la pièce et les adolescents, il ne sentait aucun diable dans cet pièce mais il sentait une légère sensation de dragon venant d'un garçon au cheveux brun.

" Bonjour je m'appelle Danzo Shimura, prenez soins de moi. "

" Bien classe avez vous des questions a notre nouvel élève ? "

" Vous êtes célibataire ? "

' J'aurai du m'y attendre "

" Oui "

" Votre bras ? Il est infirme ? "

" Oui "

" Pourquoi est tu venu ici ? " Cette fois si c'est le garçons qui sent le dragon qui a parlé.

" Est-ce un problème ? "

" Tu viens chercher toute ses filles pour toi n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. "

" Ouais laisse Danzo tranquille tout les mec ne sont pas pervers comme toi. "

Le reste des filles de la classe semblait d'accord

" Pourquoi avez vous une canne ? "

" J'ai une canne pour m'aider a marcher, a cause de l'accident que j'ai eu, cette accident m'a rendu infirme du bras droit et j'ai du mal a marcher. "

'J'espère que sa va passer.'

La classe semblait accepter cela.

" Bien Danzo vous pouvez aller a coté de Issei, il y a une place libre. "

Il commença alors a marcher vers la place, le son de sa canne résonnant sur le sol, avant de s'assoir et suivre le début des cours.

Les cours étaient la chose la plus ennuyante qu'il n'ai jamais pratiqué, rester des heures assis et écouter un professeur vous apprendre des choses que vous connaissez depuis longtemps est toujours énervant et ennuyant, c'est a la pause de midi qu'il a était soulager de pouvoir ce balader un peu.

Il a décidé de trouvé un coin dans la cours ou ce reposé, il finis par ce posé a l'ombre d'un arbre, et ouvrit son bento, l'une des rares choses que Danzo appréciait était le calme, et pouvoir observé tout ce qui ce trouve autour de lui, il pouvait voir un club de tennis s'entraîner, et aussi 3 garçons regarder un mur de manière lubrique.

'Des pervers ? Ils n'ont aucune honte de sur croix.'

Il comptait intervenir, quand il entend le cri d'une fille, pensant que c'était l'une des filles observées, il prête attention a la suite de la scène et est ravis de voir que le club qui semblait être un club de kendo, était en train de battre le groupe de pervers, n'y prêtant plus attention il regarde les autres personnes dans la cours, mais ses pensés ont étaient interrompu par une voix.

" Shimura-san, vous vous faites à notre école ? "

Danzo ce retourna alors surpris, et vit Souna Shitori la présidente du conseil des étudiants accompagné de sa vice présidente, Tsubaki Shinra.

" Oui, très belle école, je peux voir beaucoup de personnalités différente. "

'Comment s'est-elle faufilé sans que je la remarque ?'

" Ravi que sa vous plaise, voici Tsubaki Shinra, ma vice présidente. "

" Heureux de vous rencontré "

" C'est un plaisir Shimura-san. "

" Appelé moi Danzo, je vous prie "

" Bien Danzo-san. "

La sonnerie à alors retentit.

" Il va falloir retourné en cours, a plus tard Danzo. "

" Merci a vous "

Souna et Tsubaki sont alors parti, et Danzo les suivit peut après pour le reste de la journée.

Plus tard à la fin des cours, on pouvais voir Danzo dans la forêt.

'Mhmm, ce diable n'a pas l'air si méchant, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuse je devrais rester sur mes gardes et m'entraîner.'

Au même moment il entend une brindille craqué et ce retourne.

" Qui est là ? "

Une personne ce révèle alors

" Bonjour jeune homme, je m'appelle Dohnaseek, et malheureusement l'énergie que vous dégager m'oblige a vous tué. "

'Mon énergie ? Je ne l'est pas scellé ?'

" Me tué ? "

" Oui, vois tu c'est malheureux que tu ne connais pas le surnaturel, je suis un ange déchue " pour souligner sa déclaration, Dohnaseek a sorti sa paire d'ailes noir comme les ténèbres.

" Ma mort vous apporte quoi ? "

'J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir a me battre'

" Je ne prend aucun risque, les menaces doivent être éliminé alors meurt humain. " Donahseek à crée une lance de lumière avant de la jeté sur Danzo qui l'esquive d'un bond en arrière.

" Alors tu l'a esquivé, impressionnant pour un humain. "

" Tchhh, j'ai pas le choix. " Dohnaseek à levé les ses sourcils à sa déclaration, il vois alors Danzo disparaître.

'Où est-il ?' Il entend alors un sons derrière lui comme une épée qui est dégainé, il ce retourne alors et saute en arrière esquivant a peine l'épée de Danzo.

" Une épée caché dans une canne ? Impressionant pour un estropier, mais je vais en finir ici. " Dohnaseek à recrée des lances de lumière et les lances sur Danzo, qui les détruits avec son épée auquel il a ajouté son élément vent.

" Je vais pouvoir tester mes compétences. "

Dohnaseek était curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il voyait alors Danzo montré un bracelet doré et le détacha de son poigné, libérant une grande source d'énergie.

" Impossible, une telle puissance ? " Dohnaseek avait vraiment peur de l'énergie qu'il dégage, mais son côté ange déchue le laissa ce prendre pour un être supérieur l'empêchant de fuir la mort qui l'attend

Danzo commencé a enlevé ses bandages, révélant un bras blanc avec 10 Sharingan a l'intérieur.

" Prépare toi. "

" Tu te fait passer pour un infirme ? Pitoyable. "

Dohnaseek envoie plusieurs lance sacré à Danzo qui ce laisse transpercer ne laissant qu'un mot flottait dans l'air.

" Izanagi "

Dohnaseek pensé alors avoir gagné.

" Les humains sont vraiment des mer- "

Il s'est coupé en voyant le corps de Danzo disparaître dans une mirage.

" C'est quoi cet- " Il a était coupé par une épée qui lui est entré dans le cœur.

" Tu es faible. "

" Comment tu as survécu ? "

" Peut importe tu va mourir. "

Dohnaseek allait supplié mais des branches en bois l'ont entouré formant un grand arbre, enfermant son corps mourant a l'intérieur alors que Danzo remettait son bracelet.

'J'espère ne pas avoir trop attiré l'attention.' Il repartait alors une fois ses bandages et le bracelet en place, sans remarquer qu'une petite fille au cheveux blanc le surveillait.

* * *

Time Skip.

* * *

Plus tard, dans le club de recherche occulte on pouvait voir Rias Gremory et sa pairie réuni.

" Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? "

" Oui, je l'ai vu mourir et disparaître comme un fantôme, il pouvait aussi crée un arbre a partir de rien. "

" Peut être peut-il te sauvée de ton arrangement. "

" On verra Akeno, Kiba demain demande lui de venir ok ? "

" Bien Bûchou. "

Pendant ce temps, chez Danzo on pouvait le voir réfléchir a sa rencontre avec l'ange déchue.

'Il faudra que je test mes jutsu, pour l'instant je dois régénéré le sharingan perdu.'

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Danzo venait d'arriver à l'académie Kuoh et avait directement était abordé par le prince de l'académie, Kiba Yuto.

"Danzo-san ? La présidente de mon club aimerait vous rencontrer si vous voulez bien me suivre"

"Je te suis" a l'intérieur il se demandait ce que son club voulait, surtout qu'il sentait le diable dans le garçons.

Plus tard il ce trouvait devant l'ancienne école qui abritait le club de rechercher occulte, Danzo suivait Kiba à l'intérieur et entra dans une pièce assez somptueuse, il remarque Rias Gremory une fille au long cheveux roux, et Akeno Himejima une fille au long cheveux noir, les deux grandes soeurs de kuoh, il y avait aussi la mascotte de l'académie Koneko Toujou, et il ressentait l'énergie du diable dans chaque personne autour de lui.

"Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir ?"

"Oui, asseyez vous, je vous prie"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire"

"Ainsi soit il, j'irai droit au but, vous êtes quoi ?"

'Une question piège ? Je devrais jouer l'ignorant'

"Un humain de sexe masculin, comme Kiba."

"Vous ne nous trompé pas, nous sentons une légère énergie venir de toi, et Koneko ici présente à dis qu'elle t'a vu utiliser d'étrange capacité, et ce n'est pas un sacred gear"

'Elle m'a vu ? Attendez c'est quoi un sacred gear ?'

"Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez"

"Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que j'ai pas de réponse, Kiba"

A ce moment le blond apparu derrière Danzo une epée a son cou

"Je vous conseiller d'obéir"

"Vous me menacé ?"

"Nous savons que vous êtes pas infirme, vous êtes peut être une menace et je prendrai aucun risque alors encore une fois, qui êtes vous ?"

"Un humain"

Au moment de sa déclaration il disparut et réapparu derrière Kiba le frappant d'un coup de pied et m'envoyant dans un mur, Koneko c'était alors levé et l'a engagée au corp a corp, Danzo essaya de bloquer le premier coup quand il ressent une grande douleur dans le bras.

'Elle frappe si fort ?'

Il entend alors un éclair et ce retourne pour voir un trait de foudre fondre sur lui, Danzo qui a pas le temps d'esquiver le bloque avec son bracelet dorée le brisant et déscellant ses sharingan, il saute hors de la pièce en esquivant une épée de Kiba avant d'atterrir sur le sol et de libéré ses bandages révélant un bras blanc avec 10 yeux rouge à tomoé.

"Quel bras dégoûtant, au nom de la famille Gremory, je vais vous effacer "

"Vous ne me laissez pas le choix"

Au même moment Koneko l'engage mais Danzo sort son epée et utilise sa vitesse pour tranché les tendons dans ses jambes, avant qu'il ne puisse ce retourner il voit une boule rouge rempli de pouvoir de la destruction s'écraser sur lui.

"Izanagi "

Le boule rouge a explosé ne laissant rien derrière elle.

"C'est réglé, Akeno va vérifié Koneko-" Rias à était coupé par le cri de douleur de Kiba, elle s'est retourné pour voir Kiba avec une épée sortant de son estomac.

"Deux en bas" un coup de foudre s'est abattu sur lui mais Danzo utilisa à nouveau Izanagi avant d'apparaître plus loin et de faire des sceau à une main.

"Futon : Daitoppa "

Une vague de vent à attaquer Akeno et Rias qui volé dans les airs, leur causant des coupures et les laissant à terre.

"Je ne vous tuerez pas mais ne m'approcher plus c'est clair ?"

Rias ne pouvait que hoché la tête devant la puissance de l'homme en face d'elle qui partait maintenant.

Plus loin, Danzo était en train de sortir de l'enceinte du l'académie quand il vois le conseil des étudiants réunis.

"Souna-san, quesque sa signifie ?"

"Ne jouer pas au plus malin, Danzo-san, votre bras était sensé être infirme et la vous pouvez le mouvoir ainsi ? Et vu la couleur de votre bras et les orbes rouge dessus, je sais que tu n'es pas normal."

"Vous allez me combattre ?"

"Non, je ne ferai pas la même erreur et que Rias, je sais que je vais perdre."

"Alors vous avez observés le combat, que faites vous ici alors ?"

"Je suis ici pour proposé un marché."

"Kaicho, nous ne devrions pas négocier avec ce monstre."

"Saji tait toi, il est humain malgré qu'il cache quelque chose."

"Quel sont les termes du marché Souna ?"

"Comme tu le sais nous sommes tous des démons."

"Mais encore ?"

"Le marché est simple, nous vous laissons rester ici librement, à condition que nous sachions tout vos mouvements dans le cadre du surnaturel."

"C'est tout ?"

"Non, j'aimerai appliqué un partenariat, nous vous aidons quand vous avez besoins d'aide et vous quand on en as besoins, je vous renseignerai sur la société actuel du diable et en échange je veux tout savoir sur vous."

'Intéressant'

"Si j'accepte, quel garantit j'ai que vous n'allez pas répété mon secret ?"

"Je le jure sur le nom de Sitri, pour faire une démonstration de bonne fois mon vrai nom est Sona Sitri."

"Bien j'accepte cette accord, mais Rias ne doit rien savoir, et j'aurai besoin de sceller mon énergie, je serai absent quelque jour vous pouvez couvrir cela ?"

"Il en sera ainsi, merci Danzo-san.

Danzo hôcha la tête avant de partir chez lui avec un Shunshin, une fois chez lui Danzo à contacte le grand rouge grâce a un téléphone que le dieu dragon lui avait donner

"Oui ?"

"Red, c'est Danzo, j'ai besoins que tu répares mon bracelet qui scelle mon énergie."

"Tu as réussi a le détruire ?"

"J'ai du bloqué un sort avec alors que je rencontrer les diables Gremory."

"Bien je vais venir le chercher et le réparé ne sort pas de la maison en attendant, j'ai pas besoin que tout le surnaturel, sâche a propos de toi."

"Je t'attend alors."

* * *

Fin de chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, les critiques sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude.

Prochain chapitre, prendra en compte l'arc Asia, et peut etre Raiser, avec aussi un petit truc de ma conception.

Je suis désolé a ceux qui aime Rias, plus tard il est prévu que Danzo et elle s'entendent mieux.

Quand a Sona, j'adore Sona personnellement et je regrette qu'elle sois pas assez mise en avant dans d'autre fanfiction.

A la prochaine fois


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire le chapitre, mais je suis pas disponible tout le temps, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je ne possède ni Highschool DXD ni toute autre univers inclus.

"Parler"

'Penser'

**Les capacités actuelle de Danzo:**

**Les jutsu:**

**Futon, Mokuton et un peu de Katon.**

**Capacités dû au Sharingan:**

**Izanagi: Danzo a la capacité de réecrire la réalité 10 fois avant de mourir réellement, a chaque fois qu'il l'utilise il perd l'un des Sharingan sur son bras, qui mettent 24h pour ce régénérer.**

**Kotoamatsukami: Danzo possède la capacité unique de Shisui, la capacité de manipuler quelqu'un sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, le forçant a mourir ou à adhérer a sa cause, un mois entre chaque utilisation.**

**Tsukuyomi: Plonge la cible dans un genjutsu qui dure 72 heures en l'espace de 1 seconde dans le monde réel, lui permettant de torturer la cible, ou de simplement discuter en privé.**

**Susano'o ( Pas encore débloqué): Fondamentalement c'est le même que Shisui, et possède les mêmes capacité.**

**Les talent:**

**Très puissant au Taijutsu et au Kenjutsu, il sait utilisé son chakra vent sur son épée.**

**D'un simple regarde, Danzo peut plonger sa cible dans un genjutsu, grâce à l'oeil de Shisui.**

**A savoir:**

**Même dans sa forme estropié, Danzo reste assez fort pour être un match pour un diable de grande classe, même si il aurait beaucoup de mal.**

**Danzo pense avant tout a sa mission, il fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.**

**Danzo va s'attacher a Sona, lui donnant une faiblesse qui pourrait être exploité.**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Sa faisait une semaine que Danzo n'était pas aller a l'académie, Red lui avait réparer son bracelet de scellement le jour d'avant, et il pouvait enfin retourné a l'école, Danzo avait passer la semaine à s'entraîner, à réutiliser ses anciens jutsus et surtout le sharingan de Shisui dans son orbite droit, il s'était rehabitué a ce battre et a formé son corps a l'avenir, il avait aussi appris a utilisé quelques jutsu mokuton, il en avait demander d'autre a Red qui devait lui apporter a l'avenir.

Danzo était en train de marcher vers l'entrée de l'académie, sa canne toujours a sa main gauche et son bras droit couvert de bandage dans un support avec sa tenue académique, a l'entrée de l'académie il pouvait voir Sona, le diable avec qui il a un accord qui semblait l'attendre.

"Bonjour Shimura-san."

"Appelle moi Danzo, je te prie."

"D'accord Danzo, venez a la salle du conseil des étudiants après les cours."

"Bien, je vous y retrouverez."

Après cette brève rencontre Danzo alla en cours, même si il ne semble pas apprécier, Danzo écoutait beaucoup en cours, il en apprenait le plus possible sur les événement du monde pour pouvoir avancer a l'avenir, après les cours il est parti pour le bureau du conseil des étudiants, où Sona l'attendait.

Danzo toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse qui arriva peu après, une fois entré il pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait que Sona et Tsubaki, qui l'invité a s'assoir en face d'eux.

"Vous voilà."

"Bien-sûr j'ai dis que je viendrais, bonsoir a vous Tsubaki."

"Bonsoir Danzo."

"Votre groupe n'est pas là ?"

"Ma pairie fait ses tâches, je garde Tsubaki pour notre réunion si vous n'avez aucun inconvéniant."

"Cela m'est égal, nous avons un accord après tout."

"Exact, alors ne perdons plus de temps, je commencerai par répondre a vos questions et ensuite on fera le contraire, que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Bien, tout d'abord je veux savoir ce qu'est une sacred gear."

Sona avait l'air surprise pas cette question.

"Un sacred gear est un engrenage sacré confié aux humains par dieux, ils sont plus ou moins puissant, les plus puissants sont les Longinus qui aurait la force de tuer les dieux."

"Alors c'est une puissance confié aux humains ?"

"Exact."

'Je pourrais refaire ma Racine avec des utilisateurs de ses engins.'

"Comment savoir que quelqu'un en porte un ?"

"Vous sentirez une faible énergie venant de la personne, plus qu'un être humain normal, la nature du sacred gear dépend du type d'énergie."

"Je vois, je sais que quelqu'un de votre famille est un des dirigeants des enfers, mais je ne sais pas lequelle, alors j'aimerai savoir c'est qui."

Sona était choqué que Danzo sache pour sa soeur.

"Il s'agit de ma soeur Serafall, elle est le léviathan actuelle."

"Bien, j'ai finis avec mes questions, que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Tout d'abord pourquoi cachez-vous votre bras, et à quoi ressemble t-il sans tout ceci, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas normal mais je vois pas en quoi."

"Tu n'a pas a me vous-voyez, tutoie moi, ensuite j'ai aucun problème à vous le montrer mais j'aimerai que vous installiez une barrière, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous rejoignes."

"Tsubaki."

Tsubaki a ériger une barrière autour de la salle, alors que Danzo commençait à défaire les bandages de sont bras droit après avoir enlevé le bracelet dorée qui scellait sont énergie qui à était libéré au moment où il avait quitter son poigné.

'Autant leur révélé certaine chose, il me feront davantages confiance, surtout avec une personne aussi influente'

Une fois son bras droit révélé aux yeux des deux diables, danzo pouvait voir leur yeux écarquiller.

"Quesque c'est ? Il est blanc maladif, et ses orbes rouge semble être vivant."

"J'ai perdu mon bras droit, on m'a recrée mon bras droit a partir de l'adn d'un homme appelé Hashirama, il pouvait manipulé le bois et possédé des capacités de guérison hors du commun, avec mon bras droit portant son adn, je peux utilisé sa manipulation du bois même si j'ai encore du mal a le maitriser, quand aux orbes rouges, ils sont des yeux, qui ont des capacités pour prévoir les mouvements à l'avance, même si dans mon bras ils ne peuvent rien prédire, il garde une capacitiés plutôt unique."

Au moment où Danzo a révélé que les yeux étaient des yeux, les deux diables étaient dégoutés.

"Comment les avez vous eu ? Et qu'elle capacité vous confert t'elle ? j'ai jamais vu d'oeil magique comme ceux la."

"Je les ai récupéré des cadavres d'un clan, il possède la capacité de réecrire la réalité."

"Vous avez dépouillés les yeux de personne morte ?" La colère semblait visible sur le de Tsubaki.

"Oui, par nécéssitait, avant que vous demandiez ses yeux s'appeles Sharingan, dans mon orbite droit j'ai aussi un Sharingan, qui possède une capacitée très puissante, malheureusment je ne peux pas la révélée pour le moment."

Sona semblait dégoutée par le fait que l'homme face à elle avait arraché les yeux d'un clans et les à implanter dans son bras.

"Je comprend ton choix de cacher des informations, quand à ton bras je demanderais rien dessus si ce n'est ce que vous voulez dire par réecrire la réaliter ?"

"C'est simple, la technique s'appelle Izanagi, il me permet de changer la réalité et ce qui s'est passé pour la changer, par exemple Sona prenait mon épée et transperçait moi l'estomac."

"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas, et vous n'avez pas d'ép-"

Elle à était coupé quand Danzo sortir son épée de sa canne.

"Faites le, c'est le meilleur moyen de vous montrez."

"Bien, mais ne m'en voulez pas."

Elle saisit l'épée et l'enfonça dans l'estomac de Danzo qui cracha du sang.

"Izanagi"

Le corps de Danzo semblait alors être un mirage alors qu'il disparaissait et réapparu a coté sans la moindre différence à part un oeil de son bras droit qui c'est fermé.

"Un pouvoir comme celui là, c'est incroyable, mais je suppose que vous ne pouvez l'utilisé qu'une dizaine de fois non ?"

"Comment avez vous deviné ?"

"Un des yeux de votre bras s'est fermé après l'utilisation, je suppose qu'il se régénère suite à la technique, on doit donc vous tué 10 fois pour pouvoir vous tué réellement je me trompe ?"

"C'est exact, vous êtes plutôt intelligente."

Sona rougit au compliment ce qui ne passe pas inaperçut par sa vice-présidente qui est surprise par sa réaction.

"Si vous le désirez nous pourrions faire une partie d'échec, avant de rentré chez nous."

"Pourquoi pas, sa remettra mon esprit a niveau, il s'éffrite avec les cours."

Sona glousser à l'information avant de se tourné vers Tsubaki.

"Tu peux nous laisser, sa devrait aller."

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Fait moi confiance sa ira."

"Bien, a demain Kaichou, Danzo."

"A demain" Disaient t'il a l'unisson, peu après Sona avait sorti un jeu d'échéc et avait commencé à jouer avec Danzo.

"Vous savez, j'ai jamais entendu parler de ses sharingan, où d'un humain qui pourrait manipuler le bois"

"Ceci ne m'étonne pas"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Rien que vous n'ayez à savoir maintenant"

"Bien" Sona jouait une autre pièce du jeux, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Vous êtes plutôt doué."

"Merci sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas jouer."

"Malgré cela vous êtes doué."

"Je préfère le Shogi aux échecs, échec et mat"

Sona à écarquiller les yeux devant le plateau qui la m'était bien en échec et mat signifiant qu'elle avait perdue.

"C'était un match intéressant Danzo"

"Je suis d'accord, la prochaine fois, je vous ferai essayer le shogi."

"Avec plaisir, mais il ce fait tard, vous devriez rentrés"

"Je suppose qu'un diable n'a pas besoin d'être ramené chez lui, mais je vous le propose quand même pour vous avoir maintenu ici aussi longtemps."

Sona rougit à la proposition avant d'accepter

"Il est vrai que je peux me téléporter mais je veux bien marcher un peu si vous me raccompagner."

"Dans ce cas je vous suis."

Ainsi, Sona rentré chez elle au côtés de Danzo, une fois devant chez elle, une maison plutôt grande mais pas étonnant pour un diable, elle l'a remercier avant de rentrer et de laisser Danzo seul au milieu de la rue avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui.

* * *

Du côté de Sona, une fois chez elle, son coeur battait la chamade.

'Quesqu'y m'arrive ? Pire il m'a battut aux échecs, je vais devoir en parler a mes parents.'

Peu après un cercle magique apparaissait sous ses pieds représentant la maison Sitri, puis elle disparaissait.

Elle réapparaissait devant le manoir de la maison Sitri dans les enfers, elle s'avançait et entré dans le manoir, ou les serviteurs était étonné de la voir.

"Sona-sama que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je dois voir mes parents."

"Bien, Lord et Lady Sitri ce trouve dans la salon."

"Merci, je ne veux pas être déranger je vous prie."

"A vos ordres ma dame."

Sona est alors entré dans le salon où ses parents était en train de discuter.

"Sona, que fait tu ici ? Sa fait longtemps."

"Bonsoir mère, père."

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"J'ai était battut aux échecs."

Ses parents étaient choqué de savoir que quelqu'un avait battut leur fille.

"De quel maison appartient t-il ?"

"Aucune, il s'agit d'un humain"

"Un humain ? Sa me parait étrange qu'un simple humain te batte aux échecs."

"Il n'est pas un simple humain, j'ai un accord avec lui donc je ne peux rien révélée je suis désolée."

"Je comprend, est-il au courant pour le contrat ?"

"Non"

"L'aime tu ma fille ?"

"Ta mère a raison, l'aime tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il m'a raccompagné chez moi plus tôt et mon coeur battait si fort..."

"Notre fille est amoureuse." Lady Sitri semblait heureuse a cette idée, mais son mari quelque peu contrariait.

"D'un humain.."

"Peu importe, si notre fille l'aime je n'ai aucun problème."

"Sona, crois tu que tu pourrais le réincarné en diable ?"

"Je ne crois pas, comme j'ai dis c'est pas un humain comme les autres"

"Il possède un Longinus ?"

"Non, il n'a pas de sacred gear, mais malgré tout il a battut la pairie de rias au complet."

"Tu veux dire qu'il est un ennemie ?"

"Non, Rias l'avait provoqué, il ne nous veut aucun mal."

"Un humain qui a vaincu toute une pairie sans sacred gear... c'est un magicien ?" Son père était étonné d'un tel humain.

"Non, j'aimerai tout vous dire, mais je ne peux pas."

"Peut on le rencontrer ?" Sa mère semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée.

"Je peux essayer de le convoquer a mon bureau, il voulait me faire partager une parti de shogi, mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir au contrat."

"Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, je veux juste le rencontré."

"Bien mère."

"Je viendrais aussi, tient nous au courant pour lui."

"Oui."

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, nous en parlerons pas a ta soeur tant qu'on ne l'aura pas rencontré tu n'a pas à t'inquièter."

"Merci, sur ce je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit." Un cercle magique est apparut sous les pieds de Sona alors qu'elle disparait."

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez Danzo, on pouvait le voir entraîner sa forme physique lorsque un portail s'ouvre dans le vide et un rouleau en sort, Danzo le saisit et lit le contenu qui était une mission de Red.

'Je vais devoir prévenir Sona que je serai absent pendant au moins une semaine.'

Danzo à alors commencer a préparer ses vêtement pour la mission qui sont une copie conforme de sa tenue de conseiller à Konoha, il avait un châpeau avec qui était celui du Hokage.

'Ce châpeau montrera la volonté du feu en ce monde, et unira les humains.' pensait Danzo alors qu'il glissait son doigt sur le Kanji pour Feu.

Le lendemain il était parti a l'académie dans sa tenue d'élève pour demander à Sona de le dispenser pour la semaine, il l'a vu a l'entré du campus et elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

"Sona, tu attend quelqu'un ?"

"Je t'attend je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rendre un service ?"

"Bien-sûr, mais j'ai une mission a accomplir, j'aurai besoin que tu trouve une excuse pour l'école."

"Mince..."

"Quesqu'y à ?"

"Mes parents voulaient te rencontrer, je comptais t'inviter a mon bureau ce soir.."

"Pourquoi veulent t-il me rencontrer, leur a tu parler de moi ?" Danzo était soudain très tendu, prêt a ce défendre.

"Non rien de tout sa, c'est juste que j'ai du leur parler de notre accord, mais ils ne savent rien de ce que tu as révélé, je le jure."

La position de Danzo ce relâcha un peu.

"Bien, je les rencontrerai a mon retour."

"Merci, mais quel genre de mission à tu ?"

"J'ai eu un rapport d'un humain pouvant manipulé le métal, je compte le recruter a ma cause."

"A ta cause ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel humain."

"Je t'expliquerai tout a mon retour."

"Bien, je voudrais tout savoir."

"Promis, merci encore."

Danzo a alors disparut dans un shunshin

"Bonne chance Danzo" Le coeur de Sona lui faisait mal pour une raison quelconque.

* * *

Une fois chez lui Danzo avait changer de vêtement pour ceux qu'il avait préparer le jour précédent, il a enfilé le châpeau avant de sortir de la maison, et de partir a vitesse shinobi vers la zone où ce trouvait sa cible.

Actuellement il s'approchait de sa cible en marchant tranquillement sur une route de campagne du japon, au loin il pouvait la voir, manteau rouge et cheveux blond attaché dans une queue de cheval, une fois devant lui, il s'adresse a lui.

"Bonjour, j'aimerai que tu rejoigne ma cause."

"Ta cause ? Je sais même qui tu es."

"Je m'appelle Danzo Shimura, et je sais que vous avez la capacité de manipuler le métal."

"Comment connaissait vous cela ? Venez vous du même endroit que moi ?"

"Je ne pense pas, je ne connais même pas votre nom et vous ne semblez pas reconnaître le miens."

"Je m'appelle Edward, Edward Elric, l'alchimiste Fullmetal" ( J'inclus certains personnage crossover pour le groupe de Danzo et ses ennemies)

"Alchimiste ?"

"Sa ne m'étonne pas que vous ne connaissiez pas ce terme, mais je reviens sur ce que vous avez dis, la personne qui m'a emmené ici m'a parler de vous."

'Quelqu'un qui me connait ici ?'

"Qui vous a parler de moi ?"

"Si tu désire une réponse, montre moi que tu le mérite."

A ce moment Edward a claqué ses mains au sol et des éclairs apparraisent sous ses mains, avant que 3 pillier ne sorte du sol pour écraser Danzo, qui avait utilisé Kawarimi pour y échappé.

"Comme tu le désir."

"Futon: Daitoppa."

Danzo à soufflé une vague de vent, alors que Edward a claqué sa main au sol créant un mur en acier, une fois l'attaque bloqué, il repose sa main sur le mur le transformant en une dizaine de lance d'acier qui fuse sur Danzo, qui les esquives.

"Tu es plutôt fort."

Danzo remarque alors qu'Edward était derrière lui une lance d'acier dans ses mains, il sort alors son épée de sa canne et l'engage dans une combat au corps à corps, mais alors Edward utilise son alchimie pour prolonger sa lance, le plantant de l'épaule gauche de Danzo, qui saute en arrière, mais avant d'attérir au sol, Edward avait enchainé en claquant les mains au sol, transformant le terrain face a lui, en piège avec des millier de piques, prêt a empalé Danzo.

Mais Danzo utilisa Kawarimi au dernier moment et ce retrouve derrière Edward.

"Je me douté que tu t'en sortirai."

"Je vois que je n'ai pas a me retenir avec toi, alors passons au cran supérieur." au même moment le bracelet a son bras droit est tombé au sol avec un série de bandage qui lié son bras droit.

"Alors tu n'est pas infirme alors, mais ton bras n'a pas l'air d'aller bien."

"Peu importe, allons y" Danzo saisit son épée dans sa main droite et y concentra son chakra vent la rendant extrêmement tranchante avant de courir a une vitesse incroyable vers Edward qui a sortir une sorte de lame d'acier de sa main droite et bloque l'attaque, mais le chakra vent a fait que l'épée de Danzo la traverse comme du papier, son adversaire à alors essayer de sauter en arrière mes des branches sont soudainement sorti du bras droit de danzo et on aggriper sa jambe et l'on envoyer volé, une fois que le blond c'est redresser il a vu que Danzo finissait une série de signe de main.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" Le sol ce mis a tremblé alors qu'une mer d'arbre sortait du sol, créant une immense forêt autour de Edward.

'Il a crée une forêt en quelque seconde ?'

"Jolie forêt mais je ne te laisserai pas te cacher."

Pour souligner sa déclaration Edward à crée une énorme lance d'acier et dans un arc de cercle il a détruit toute la forêt autour de lui ce qui choqué Danzo, Edward profita de cet instant pour transperser Danzo a l'estomac, mais alors celui ci disparut.

"Tu es vraiment puissant."

'Il m'a forcé a utilisé Izanagi, comparait au fois précédente, je dois faire attention'

"J'était pourtant sûr que je t'avais transpercé."

"Peu importe, finissons en, Mokuton: Kourin Kajukai." Des arbres ont poussés autour de la zone, mais cette fois ci des fleurs était incluse et diffusé un pollen.

"Dommage, je suis pas allergique au pollen." Cette réponse faisait rire Danzo.

"Katon: Karyudan" Danzo a cracher une série de dragon fait de flamme qui ont brulé le bois autour deux, créant une arêne de flamme, et rendant le pollen empoisonné.

"Technique intéressante, mais je peux toujours trancher le bois."

Alors qu'Edward allais détruire l'arêne avec sa lance, Danzo apparut derrière lui, et des racines sont sortie de son bras droit, bloquant tout mouvement de Edward et créant un grand arbre, Danzo utilisa Izanagi a nouveau pour sortir de l'arêne et de laisser le pollen endormir Edward.

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir Danzo qui avait remis ses bandages et son bracelet, regardait Edward inconscient a ses pied, qui commençait à s'éveiller.

"Te voilà reveiller."

"Je suppose que j'ai perdu"

"Exact, maintenant je veux savoir qui t'a envoyer ici, et d'où tu vient."

"Je viens d'un autre monde, tout comme toi."

"Comment le sais tu ?"

"La personne qui m'a envoyer ici est la même qui t'a amené ici."

"Tu veux dire-"

"Great red."

"Il veut aussi que tu sois son champion ? "

"Non, il m'a demander d'assister son Champion, il m'a dis de rejoindre un certain Danzo, toi."

"Pourquoi m'avoir combattut alors ?"

"Je n'aime pas être commandé par quelqu'un de plus faible que moi."

"Je vois, alors tu rejoins ma cause ?"

"Bien-sûr, c'est ma mission après tout, qu'elle est ta cause exactement ? A part protéger les humains."

"Les humains sont un arbre, et avec des racines solides nous le protégeons, nous sommes les racines de l'humanités, ceux qui protège notre espère de l'ombre."

"Avons nous un nom ?"

"Nous serons Root ( Racine), et nous pronons la volonté du feu, je serai le Hokage qui protègera cette volonté de ma vie."

"Volonté du feu ?"

"La volonté de faire les choses non par la force, mais par l'entraide, de pensé a nos camarades avant tout."

"Je vois, que faisons-nous a présent ?"

"Tu viens avec moi a Kuoh, tu ira a l'académie avec moi, je demanderai à mon allié de t'y faire entré en temps que professeurs, a tu des connaissances dans quelconque domaine ?"

"J'ai des compétence en chimie dû a l'alchimie, j'ai mes affaires prêtes, nous partons a ton bon vouloir."

"Je préviendrait Sona de tout cela alors."

"Sona ? Il s'agit de ton allier ?"

"Oui, allons y."

"Bien."

* * *

Sa faisait 4 jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Danzo, et aujourd'hui était le jour de son retour, il l'avait prévenu, la veille en disant d'inscrire un certain Edward Elric en tant que professeur de chimie, ce qu'elle a fait.

Durant ses 4 jours beaucoup de choses c'était passer, tout d'abord les anges déchues avaient tués Issei Hyoudou avant qu'il ne soit réincarner par Rias, ensuite une nonne est arrivée, et les anges déchues ont volés son sacred gear, la guérison du crépuscule, mais Rias les avaient arrêtés et à réincarner la nonne Asia Argento, morte de l'extraction de son sacred gear, et lui a redonner son sacred gear, à présent elle attendait Danzo à l'entrée de l'académie, ne remarquant pas qu'il était a ses côté avec un homme blond.

"Tu attend quelqu'un Sona ?"

Sona a sursauter de peur voyant Danzo si prêt d'elle.

"Je t'avais pas vu, tu es enfin de retour, tu m'a manqué et je suppose que c'est Edward, notre nouveau professeur de chimie ?"

"Exacte, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Danzo, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller je vous laisse tout les deux."

"Bien, Sona pour notre promesse nous pourrons la tenir ce soir si tu veux."

"Malheureusement je ne peux pas.."

"Je croyais que tes parents voulaient me rencontré au plus vite."

"C'est exacte, mais avec les dévellopement récent j'essaie de m'en sortir avec la paperasse et tout ça.."

"Quel dévellopement ?"

Sona pris alors le temps de lui parler des récents événement.

"Je vois, tu devrais sortir ce soir, sa te détendra tu ne crois pas ?"

"Peut être mais Rias a besoin de moi.."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Sona soupira avant de regardait Danzo

"Comme tu le sais, moi et Rias sommes des diables de sang pur."

"Oui et aussi les soeurs de deux maous."

"C'est exact, le conseil des anciens des enfers désirent des diables de sang pur, ils ont crées des mariages arrangés pour ceux qui sont vivant, j'ai pu m'en échapper mais Rias n'a pas réussi, juste hier elle a tenté d'y échapper en couchant avec Issei Hyoudou, mais a était attraper avant, son futur mari, Riser Phenex, était furieux et à dis qu'il voulait avancer le mariage, donc après les cours je vais aller soutenir mon amie."

"Je comprend, bon courage."

"Merci, on devrait aller en cours avant d'être en retard."

Danzo était d'accord et ils allaient tout les deux dans leur salle respectif, une fois que Danzo est entré dans sa classe, les filles lui ont demander ce qui lui était arriver ce qu'il a répondu en disant qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa jambes droite, une fois assis, son professeur entra qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Edward dans sa longue veste rouge et une valise dans sa main droite qui semblait fait de métal.

"Bonjour classe, je m'appelle Edward Elric, mais appeler moi Ed-sensei je vous prie, je serai votre professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je n'accepte aucune question, nous allons commencé dès maintenant."

Le cours commença alors, et Edward c'était vite mis dans son rôle de professeur, il était incroyablement doué avec les connaissances qu'il avait appris autrefois.

* * *

Les cours passèrent très vite, actuellement on pouvait voir Danzo ce dirigé vers le Bâtiment du club de recherche occulte dans sa tenue de chef de Root et son chapeau de Hokage, sa canne frappé le sol, une fois devant la porte il frappa et attendit une réponse, il pouvait entendre des voix étouffés.

"A tu invité quelqu'un d'autre ma chère Rias ?"

"Non, et je t'ai dis que je ne t'appartiens pas, je t'épouserai pas Riser."

"Tu es obligé, sinon tu traîne ta famille dans le déshonneur."

"J'ai pas dis que je refuser de me mariée."

"Bien alors viens avec mo-"

"Mais je t'épouserai pas Riser, je choisirai mon mari."

"Je vais pas te laisser ternir le grand Riser Phenex, je te ramène en enfer même si je dois brûlé tout tes invités."

Danzo qui avait tout entendu, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, concentrant son intention sur l'homme blond et le groupe de fille autour de lui.

"Qui es-tu humain, tu n'a rien a faire ici."

"Il a raison Rias qui est-il ?"

"C'est-"

"Danzo que fait tu ici ? Et qu'elle est cette tenue ?" Sona avait coupé Rias.

"Sona, je me suis dis que tu pouvais avoir besoin d'aide, quand a ma tenue, c'est ma tenue officiel de dirigeant de Root"

"N'ignore pas le grand Riser Phenex, Mira remet le à sa place."

"Bien Riser-sama."

Une fille au cheveux bleues à alors fait tournoyer son bâton avant d'essayer de frapper Danzo a l'estomac, mais Danzo avait esquivé et avec sa vitesse supérieur apparut devant Mira avant de claquer son genoux dans sa machoir l'envoyant dans le mur la laissant inconsciente.

"C'est pas avec des serviteurs aussi faibles que tu me vaincra."

"J'en ai marre je vais te brûler." Une boule de feu apparut au dessus de la main de Riser, mais il à était arrêter par une femme au cheveux argentés et en tenue de femme de ménage.

"Riser sa suffit, quand a vous, je vous demanderez de quitter la pièce."

"Je ne peux rien refuser de la reine la plus forte"

"Et si je refuse ?" demandait Danzo

"Alors je vous combattrait."

"Malheureusement je suis ici dans mon droit, cela entre dans mon accord avec Sona."

"Sona est-ce vrai ?"

"Oui, Danzo est dans son droit, et tu ne devrais pas le sous estimer Grayfia"

"Alors tâche qu'il ce tienne a carreaux."

"Bien"

"Tch, un accord avec un misérable humain tu me déçois Sitri-san, tu devrais venir a mes côtés, tu aura pas a t'allier avec son espère, je suis sûr que les ainés du conseil serai heureux d'avoir plus de sang pur, que dirait tu de m'épouser."

Avant que Sona ne puisse répondre, le bâtiment ce mit à tremblé et d'énorme racine sortait du sol, liant Riser et sa pairie.

"Je te suggère de revenir sur tes paroles avant que je ne te tue, toi et ton-" Danzo était coupé par une lance de glace qui était pointé a sa gorge.

"Je vous suggère de le relâché, Sona je t'avais dis de le tenir."

"Désolée, Danzo arrête sa maintenant."

"Je refuse, je suis un misérable humain tu dis ? Alors soit, Root déclare la guerre au clan Phenex et a tout diable qui s'alliéne avec eux." Pour souligner sa déclaration il frappa sa canne au sol.

"Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Tu n'a pas l'air stupide pourtant." Demandait Grayfia

"Laisse le faire Grayfia, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de son misérable groupe, il doit vouloir mourir pour défier un des 72 pilliers des enfers."

Danzo ce mit à rire.

"Grayfia-san, si vous ne retirez pas cette lance, je prendrais cela pour une aggression."

"Vous parlez comme si vous pouviez me battre, mais l'énergie que tu dégage n'est pas assez puissante pour rivaliser avec la mienne, encore moins avec celle des Satans."

"Mais la mienne devrait suffir je me trompe ?" Une voix inconnu parla derrière elle.

Tout le monde ce tourna vers le nouveau venu qui avait de long cheveux roux et porté une tenue de motard.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Moi ? Je suis l'incarnation des rêves."

"Impossible, le seul qui puisse prétendre cela est-" Grayfia a était coupé par l'énorme énergie qui sortait du corps de l'homme.

"Salut Red."

"Salut Danzo."

Grayfia était en sueur, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait battre cet personne.

"Tu es Great Red n'est ce pas ?" demandait Sona.

"Bingo, comme tu es l'allié de mon champion je te ferai rien, tu n'a pas a t'inquièter."

"Ton champion Great Red ? Ce misérable humain ?" Riser avait brulé les racines pour ce dégager."

"Cet humain n'est peut être pas au niveau des Satans mais il reste un match pour eux, et ensuite mon champion doit accomplir sa mission et si il désire détruire les diables pour qu'il y parvienne je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et comme je le laisserai pas mourir je prendrai soins de vos chère Satan."

Tout les diables avaient peur à présent, ils savaient que l'enfer tout entier n'avait aucune chance contre un dieu dragon, surtout l'être le plus puissant du monde.

"Je vous prie, revenez sur votre décision, nous ne connaissions pas ce groupe de Root."

"Root est un groupe crée par Danzo qui a mon soutient que vous le savez ou non je m'en fiche, la décision revient a Danzo c'est lui le chef."

"Je reste sur ma déclaration, tout ce qui s'alliène avec le clan Phenex seront détruits, je laisserai des pourparlers si le chef de la maison Phenex veut me rencontrer, mais d'ici là, si un phenex met le pieds dans cette ville, il sera éxécuter, et si le mariage avec Rias-san devait ce produire, j'irai personnellement et massacrerais les invités, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

Grayfia ne pouvait pas refuser a cause de l'être qui soutenait Danzo.

"Bien, nous reporterons le mariage le temps que la paix s'installe entre vous et la famille Phenex, je dois apporter certaine information au seigneur Lucifer, Riser tu part toi aussi."

"Grayfia-san, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait obéir à ses exigences."

"Riser, tu retourne en enfer, Great-Red ici présent et ce Danzo ne nous laisserons pas d'autre chance, nous verrons pour le mariage plus tard."

"Je peux les brûler tout les deux" Pour soutenir sa décision Riser libérait ses ailes de feu.

"Est-ce une menace envers moi ?" Red ne semblait pas content.

"Riser sa suffit, tu rentre avec ta pairie et si tu refuse encore une fois je t'y ramène de force."

"Bien, on ce reverra humain."

"J'y compte bien."

Peu après Riser à disparut dans un cercle magique portant le symbole de la maison Phenex avec sa pairie, ne laissant que Grayfia, Sona, le groupe a Rias et Le grand rouge.

"Je vais y aller moi aussi, pardonner mon impolitesse et celle de Riser." Grayfia s'inclina devant Great Red avant de disparaître peu après.

"Merci Red."

"Ce n'est rien, je te laisse gérer ta guerre, je vais retourné dans le fossé dimensionnel."

Une fois Red partit, tout les diables regardait Danzo avec de grand yeux, c'était Sona qui a brisé le silence.

"Tu connais l'être le plus puissant du monde ?"

"Oui, c'est lui qui m'a amené ici, mais je te rassure il n'a aucune autorité sur mon groupe, je dois juste accomplir la tâche qu'il m'a confié."

"Tu peux me dire qu'elle tâche ?"

"Oui mais en privé, je ne veux pas que ses personnes entendent."

"Désolé pour la dernière fois Danzo-san, et merci de m'avoir sauvé pendant un moment au moins"

"Ce n'est rien Gremory-san."

"Je vais rentré chez moi, si le Phenex revient ici, dites le moi."

Les diables présent hôchait la tête alors que Danzo disparaissait dans une Shunshin.

* * *

Dans les enfers, Grayfia se tenait devant Sirzechs Lucifer anciennement Grémory, à ses côté était Lord et Lady Phenex et Grémory ainsi que Riser.

"Seigneur Lucifer, il y a un dévellopement inattendu."

"Explique toi ?"

"Un humain a déclarer la guerre a la famille phenex, et a déclarer que toute personne qui s'allie avec eux seront massacré."

"Un humain croit pouvoir nous affronter ? Laissez le essayer, il n'est rien face a l'un des 72 pilliers" Déclarait Lord Phenex.

"Je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Rouge arrive."

"Le Grand Rouge ? Que faisait-il ici ?" Sirzechs était plutôt inquiet pour sa soeur avec l'être le plus puissant a ses côtés.

"Il a déclarer que l'humain est son champion et que si on tente de le tuer, il n'hésiterai pas à exterminer les diables."

"Comment on en est venu a une guerre avec eux ?" demendait Zeoticus Grémory, le père de Rias.

"Il s'agit de Riser, qui aurait appeler cet homme 'un misérable humain' mais je pense que c'est sa déclaration d'aprèès qui l'a énervé."

"Laquelle ?" C'était Lady Phenex qui demandait.

"Riser proposait d'épousé Sona pour rattraper le fait qu'elle s'allie avec des humains."

"Tu veux dire que cette humain est protecteur avec Sona ?"

"Oui, il y a déjà un accord entre Sona et lui, je pense qu'il tient énormément a Sona."

"Y a t-il des moyens pour essayer de négociait une paix ?"

"Père il n'y a pas besoin, nous pouvons les réduires en cendre, nous sommes immortels."

"Riser sa suffit, Le Grand Rouge pourrait nous exterminer, qu'il ai nommé un humain comme son champion montre qu'il est capable, je préfère l'avoir en tant qu'allié."

"Lord Phenex, malgré que Riser ai mençait de tuer Le Grand Rouge je-"

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?"

"Père je-"

"RENTRE A LA MAISON MAINTENANT"

"Oui père."

Une fois Riser parti, Zeoticus pris la parole.

"Que ferons nous ..."

"J'espère que le Grand Rouge ne va pas nous tué tous."

"Lord Phenex, comme je le disais, malgré que votre fils à menacer Great Red, il à déclarer que la décision revenait a son champion qui lui même a déclarer que vous pourriez négocier."

"Bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle."

"Mais par contre, il a insisté sur le fait que Rias ne doit pas ce marié avant la paix sinon il massacrerait tout les invités, et que si quelqu'un qui appartient met les pieds a Kuoh, il serai éxécuter."

"Nous n'avons pas le choix de nous y plié, Grayfia-san, pouvait vous arranger un rendez-vous avec lui ?"

"Bien-sûr." Grayfia partit accomplir sa tâche et Lord Phenex ce tourne vers le Lucifer actuel.

"Sirzechs, je suppose que tu ne pourra pas nous aider je me trompe ?"

"Malheureusement je ne peux pas, le risque d'être exterminer est trop grand, vous devrez réussir a négocier la paix."

"Bien."

* * *

Dans la maison de Danzo, Edward écoutait les récents événement que lui racontait Danzo.

"Tu veux attendre les négociations je suppose ?"

"Bien-sûr, je vais demander a Sona tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la Maison Phenex, nous avons l'avantage avec leur peur de Red."

Edward n'a pas répondu car quelqu'un sonné à la porte.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Je ne sais pas, va ouvrir."

Ed c'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte et l'a ouverte.

"Oui, qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Grayfia Lucifuge, je cherche a parler à Danzo Shimura."

"Laisse la entrer."

"Suivez moi"

Une fois Grayfia a l'intérieur elle resté immobile devant la beauté de la maison avant de ce ressaisir et de voir Danzo assis sur le canapé.

"Que me veux tu ?"

"Lord Phenex désire un rendez-vous avec votre groupe demain soir."

"J'accepte mais ma condition c'est que sa ai lieu a dans le Bureau du conseil des étudiants, un terrain neutre."

"Je ne pense pas qui ai de problème avec votre condition."

"Bien, Edward ici présent, viendra aussi, vous pouvez prévenir Lord phenex, qu'il ne prenne pas cela pour une aggression."

Grayfia hôcha la tête avant de partir.

"Tu es sûr que ma présence est nécéssaire ?"

"Peut être pas, mais au moins tu rencontrera officiellement les diables."

Ed conclus que Danzo avait raison et est parti ce coucher après avoir manger avec Danzo.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée était assez rapide, durant la pause du midi Danzo avait demandé a Sona des informations sur la Maison Phenex et avait trouvé certaine chose utile, il était ensuite rentré chez lui le temps de ce changer dans sa tenue de Root, pendant ce temps Edward était déjà dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants, avec Lord Phenex et Sona.

"Je suppose que vous êtes celui qui nous a déclarer la guerre."

"Non je suis simplement son accompagnateur, je m'appelle Edward Elric."

"je vois, quand votre chef doit-il venir ?"

"Dans quelque instant." Pour souligner sa déclaration, Danzo dans la salle.

"Bonjour Lord Phenex, prêt pour négocier un traité de paix ?"

"Bien sûr"

"Alors installons-nous, Sona veut tu bien faire la médiatrice ?"

"D'accord."

Lord Phenex et Danzo ce sont assis et on commencer a discuter du traité, alors que Edward est resté derrière Danzo.

"Vous avez déclaré la guerre, donc quels seraient vos exigences ?"

"Premièrement je veux des excuses de Riser, et qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de Sona."

'Alors il a vraiment quelque chose pour Sona.'

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec sa, autre chose ?"

"J'aimerai pouvoir me battre pour libérer Rias de son mariage."

"Pourquoi vous battre et non le demander ?"

"Je pourrais le faire, mais vis-à-vis du conseil, ils verront une tentative de réduire les diables de sang pur, de plus je veux libérer Rias de tout mariage, et non seulement celui avec votre fils, si votre fils gagne il fait ce qu'il veut, mais si je gagne, il ne devra plus jamais y avoir de mariage arranger pour Rias et Sona."

"Je vois, si c'est pour la paix je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais pourquoi vous souciez-vous de Rias ?"

"C'est une amie de Sona et si je fait rien elle ne sera pas heureuse."

"Je vois, mais il n'y aura pas besoin de combat."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Nous savons déjà que vous allez gagner, sa risque de déshonorer notre Maison devant les autres, je préfère appuyer votre demande, la menace du Grand Rouge sera suffisante pour les empêcher d'agir."

"Je vois, vous pensez avant tout au clan Phenex qu'à autre chose."

"Bien sûr."

"Désirez-vous quelque chose ?"

"Je n'ai rien a vous demander, a part que vous j'aimerai que vous leviez l'interdiction d'accéder a Kuoh."

"Accordé."

"Les deux parties sont ils d'accords avec les termes ?" Demandait Sona.

"Root accepte."

"La maison Phenex accepte."

"Alors le traité de paix entre en vigueur dès à présent."

Les deux camps accepte, et Lord Phenex est parti dans un cercle magique.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire sa pour Rias tu sais ?"

"C'est bon t'inquiète."

"Mes parents vont pas tardés a arriver."

"Maintenant ?"

"Oui."

"Je vais rentrer Danzo."

"Bien."

Une fois Edward parti, Danzo sorti un parchemin de sa poche.

"Quesque c'est ?"

"Regarde." Danzo passa la main sur le rouleau et d'une bouffée de fumé apparut un plateau de Shogi avec les pièces déjà en place, il retire ensuite le parchemin, et commence a jouer avec Sona.

"Technique de transport intéressante, prêt a rencontrer mes parents ?"

Danzo n'a pas pu répondre car un cecle magique bleu apparut dans la pièce révélant Lord et Lady Sitri.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Je suis désolé, si vous vouliez voir un combat contre Riser mais sa ne sera pas le cas, où peut être à l'avenir, quand au combat Danzo utilise rarement l'oeil de Shisui étant donné qu'il n'a jamais besoin d'aller aussi loin pour l'instant.

En terme de puissance, Danzo est au même niveau que Serafall a peu près, donc il reste plus faible que Sirzechs ou encore Azazel.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour Root, merci de me le signaler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que sa vous plaira, et merci de répondre a mes demandes de fin de chapitre pour l'histoire

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle Sacred Gear/ dragon / forme démoniaque"**

**'Pense Sacred gear/ dragon / forme démoniaque'**

Je ne possède ni dxd ni aucune autre oeuvre utilisait dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Une fois le cercle magique disparue, Lord et Lady Sitri était présent dans la salle, le père de sona  
ressemblait à Sona adulte et en version masculine, alors que sa mère était une copie conforme de sa  
sœur serafall en plus grande.

" Tu l'a amenée ma fille, vous devez être Danzo c'est cela ?"

" C'est cela, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri un plaisir de vous rencontrez"

" Un plaisir partager, une telle courtoisie est plutôt rare."

" Merci, j'ai cru comprendre que vous désirez me rencontrer ?"

" C'est exact, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un accord avec ma fille, qui m'a elle-même expliqué les  
détails de celui-ci, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma famille plutôt que la famille Gremory ?"

" Pour être honnête, Rias Gremory m'avait causée du tort, votée fille semblait plus intelligente."

Sona rougissait a son commentaire, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ses parents,  
Lady Sitri c'est alors avancée.

" Bien, j'aimerai savoir quels sont vos objectif à l'avenir."

" J'ai promis à Sona qu'elle connaîtrait ma cause, je n'est aucune raison de vous le cacher, a condition  
que sa reste dans les termes de l'accord et donc privé ."

" Bien sûr, cela fait parti de l'accord" déclarait Lord Sitri.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Sona"

" Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."

" Le Grand Rouge m'a donné pour mission de protéger l'humanité et d'être leur protecteur dans  
l'ombre, j'ai donc créé Root, ou encore la racine, une organisation qui est l'incarnation des racines de  
l'arbre qu'est l'humanité, nous croyons en la volonté du feu, que je protège en temps que Hokage,  
plus les racines sont puissantes plus l'arbre est solide ."

La famille Sitri étaient étonnés de sa réponse, surtout la partie philosophique, sur l'arbre et ses  
racines.

"Impréssionant pour un humain, très philosophique"

"Merci, est-ce tout ?"

"A vrai dire non" intervient la mère de Sona, qui fut complété par son mari.

"Voit tu notre fille c'est libéré de son engagement sous certaine condition."

Lady Sitri et Sona semblaient être mal a l'aise, par ailleurs son mari semblait tendu.

"Poursuivez." Danzo fronçait alors les sourcils.

"Elle ne devra se mariée que si on peut la battre dans un jeux d'échecs."

"Vous voulez dire.."

"Désolé Danzo" Sona avait les larmes aux yeux de lui avoir fait sa, même si, elle même était plutôt heureuse.

"Oui, en battant notre fille aux échecs, vous vous êtes lié a un contrat de mariage a notre fille."

"Vous vouliez me rencontré pour savoir qui épousera votre fille alors ?"

"Exact."

"Bien, mais je refuse." Tout le monde dans la pièce était choqué.

"Tu ne peux pas.." déclarait le père de Sona avant d'être coupé.

"Je n'épouserai jamais personne sans qu'elle ne le désire vraiment, si vous cherchez a m'y obliger je me battrait pour protéger les droits de cette personne, encore davantage si c'est Sona."

"Tu ne comprend pas ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ce contrat."

"Je m'en fous, je l'empêcherai avec ma vie" Pour souligner sa déclaration Danzo arracha les bandages de son orbite droit révélant le Sharingan de Shisui qui tournait et une énorme décharge de Chakra fissura le sol sous lui et les murs.

La famille Sitri était choqué, encore plus Sona qui savait qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais cette œil.

"Si vous voulez m'affrontez aucun problème."

"Sa ne sera pas nécéssaire."

"Alors annulé le contrat."

"Pourquoi je ferai cela ?"

"Car vous-"

"Tu ne comprend pas, je te testé jusqu'à présent."

"Comment ça ?"

'M'a t-il vraiment eu ?'

"Vois tu, Sona est plutôt pour ce mariage, mais nous voulions voir qui tu étais vraiment, si tu aurai profité du mariage pour te l'approprier sans savoir son avis, j'aurai mis fin au contrat moi même, étant donné que tu es un humain c'est plutôt facile."

Danzo était choqué d'apprendre le coup qu'on venait de lui jouer.

"Vous voulez dire... Sona tu le veux vraiment ?"

"Sa dépend de toi, mais il est vrai que mon coeur le désir."

"Je-je ne sais que dire..." Balbutiait Danzo alors qu'il remettait les bandages sur son oeil droit

"Tu es digne a mes yeux ainsi que ceux de ma femme, comme tu es humain c'est plus compliqué mais nous sommes prêt a nous battre pour le bonheur de notre fille."

"Je vois.. Sona je ne sais pas encore si je ressens vraiment de l'amour pour toi, mais mon coeur bat vraiment fort a tes côtés et je désir rester a tes côtés, alors peut être pas nous mariés maintenant, mais je veux bien essayer entre toi et moi, a l'avenir nous verrons pour le mariage."

"Je n'aurai pas dis mieux, merci Danzo." Sona pleurait a nouveau mais cette fois ci, ce n'était que des larmes de joies, elle se jetait alors dans les bras de Danzo qui répondit en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Lord et Lady Sitri était plutôt heureux à la scène devant eux, alors que Sona rougissait comme une folle.

"Mon premier baisé.." Sona balbutiée

"Mon premier depuis que je suis ici." répondit Danzo en souriant.

Lord Sitri toussait alors pour réclamer l'attention du nouveau couple.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous allons rentrés, Sona fait attention car on va devoir parler a Serafall du contrat." Lord et Lady Sitri ont alors disparu dans un cercle de téléportation, alors que Sona écarquillait les yeux.

"Ta soeur ?"

"Oui..."

"Un problème ?"

"Ma soeur est très protectrice envers moi, j'ai peur qu'elle te congèle a cause du contrat."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez puissant."

"Peut être, mais c'est l'un des Maou je te rappelle."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me débrouillé, explique lui juste les choses."

"Bien."

"Je te raccompagne chez toi ?"

"J'ai des tâches ce soir avec ma pairie, tu devrais rentré d'ailleurs."

"Bien." Danzo partait alors sans avoir oublié de scellait a nouveau le jeu de shogi.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Danzo était actuellement dans la forêt en train de s'entraînait comme était samedi aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cours, pendant ce temps, Edward était en train de révisé l'alchimie.

"Tu as vraiment besoins de réviser quelque chose que tu as appris il y a des années et que tu maitrise parfaitement ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi."

"Peu importe, je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec la factions Yokai comme tu me l'avais demander."

"Ah et ils ont accepté ?"

"Oui, il accepte de te rencontré demain, les pourparlers devrait duré une a deux semaines."

"Je vois, protège Sona en attendant, tu me représente ici."

"Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?"

"Non, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seul."

"Tu sais, ta petite amie n'a pas besoin de protection."

"Peu importe, ta mission est de veiller sur elle."

"Bien, au faite, voilà un rapport sur ce Edwin que tu m'a demander, mais pourquoi voudrez tu un potentiel maître d'arme ?"

"Je compte avoir des soldats a mes ordres, nous réprésentons une faction et je veux que les soldats sois les meilleurs pour affronter les êtres surnaturels."

"Je vois, quand compte tu le recruté ?"

"Je n'aurai pas le temps avec la réunion, tu t'en chargera dans la semaine., mais fait vite j'aime pas savoir Sona sans protection adéquate."

"Bien."

"Bon, je part maintenant, tient Sona au courant de la situation, tu représente Root pendant mon absence."

"Comme tu veux, bon courage."

* * *

Le Lundi matin.

Sona attendait que Danzo arrive a l'école, elle voit alors Edward arriver.

"Ed-sensei, avez-vous vu Danzo par hasard ?"

"Danzo sera absent pendant un moment, je représente Root en son absence, merci de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe."

"Je comprend, savez-vous quand il reviendra ?"

"Dans une a deux semaines, on en parle après les cours si tu veux bien."

"Merci sensei, a tout à l'heure alors, venez dans le club de recherche occulte ce soir."

"D'accord, a tout à l'heure Shitori-san."

Ils partirent tout les deux, Sona dans sa classe, alors que Edward allait faire cours, a la fin de journée on retrouvait alors Sona et Rias ainsi que leurs pairies respectif dans le CRO (j'appellerai désormé ainsi le club de recherche occulte), Edward apparut alors en entrant dans la salle.

"Ed-sensei que faites vous ici ? Et que font le reste du conseils des étudiants ici ?" Demandait Issei complêtement perdu devant la situation.

"Issei, il s'agit de la pairie de Sona, quand a Ed-sensei je ne sais pas vraiment, tu l'a recruté Sona ?" répondait et demandait Rias

"Non, il s'agit du responsable temporaire de Root pendant l'absence de Danzo, d'ailleurs peut tu me dire pourquoi il est absent ?"

"Danzo est actuellement parti en réunion avec la faction Youkai, je précise d'ailleurs que j'aurai besoin de un ou deux jours pour recrutez un nouveau membre dans notre groupe, voici les dossiers Shitori-san."

"Merci, je regarderais chez moi et je m'occuperais de votre absence."

"Merci, mais pourquoi avoir rendez-vous ici ?"

"Je comptais présenté ma pairie au nouveau serviteur de Rias et voir qui de nous deux allées se familiariser."

"D'accord." Ed ne comprenait pas vraiment le terme de familiariser mais s'en fichait un peu.

"Bien présentez-vous mes mignons serviteur." déclaré Rias.

"Akeno Himejima, la reine de Rias."

"Koneko Toujou, tour.'

"Kiba Yuuto, chevalier de Rias-buchou."

"Issei Hyoudou, pion de buchou."

"Asia Argento, évéque de Rias-buchou"

"Bien, a votre tour."

"Tsubaki Shinra, reine de Sona-kaichou."

"Momo Hanakai, évéque de Sona-kaichou."

"Reya Kusaka, évéque de Sona-Kaichou."

"Tomoe Meguri, chevalier de Sona-kaichou."

"Tsubasa Yura, tour de Sona-kaichou"

"Ruruko Nimura, pion de Sona-kaichou."

"Saji Genshirou, je réprésente quatre pion de Sona-kaichou, mais pensé que je sois au même rang qu'un membre du trio pervers, sa me dégoute, encore plus que cette jeune fille dois être si proche de toi, Asia c'est cela non ?"

"Ou-oui ?"

"Tu n'a pas a être timide je ne te ferai aucun mal."

"Ne t'approche pas d'Asia."

"Que me veux tu ? Pour me réincarner kaichou a dû utiliser quatre pion, alors que toi."

"Il en vaut huit Saji, maintenant arrête sa maintenant." intervenait Sona.

"Quoi ? Se pervers en vaut huit ? Je demande un combat pour-."

"Sa suffit Saji, si tu veux pas être punis tient toi a carreaux."

"Bien Kaichou"

"A présent, c'est mon tour comme tu le sais d'aller voir le maître familier, alors pourquoi avoir demandé d'y aller ?"

"J'ai deux serviteurs qui en aurait grand besoin."

"Sa n'empêche que c'est mon tour."

"Pourquoi ne pas réglé sa en une compétition alors ?"

"Une compétition ?"

"Bien sûr, le gagnant peut aller voir le maitre familier."

"J'accepte, prépare toi à perdre Rias."

"Toi aussi Sona."

Sona allait alors partir avec sa pairie mais a était retenue par Edward qui la tenait par le bras.

"A partir de demain je serai absent, je te prie de bien vouloir trouvé une excuse."

"Ne t'inquiète pas ce sera fait."

"Alors j'y vais dans ce cas."

* * *

Sa faisait deux jours que Edward était parti a la recherche du futur maitre d'arme de Root, et il s'en approchait de plus en plus, c'est alors qu'au loin il voyait un homme avec un long manteau usé et le cheveux noir en bataille, il semblait avoir une armure en cuir sous sa cape, léger mais résistant, et une épée pendait à sa ceinture, Ed savait qu'ils s'agissait de sa cible.

Qui est-tu voyageur ? Tu ne semble pas être du coin je me trompe ?" demandait l'homme.

"C'est exact, je m'appelle Edward Elric et tu es Edwin je présume ?"

"Comment connais tu mon nom ?" L'homme face a lui avait dégainé son épée et était en position de combat.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, car je cherche a te recruter."

"Je ne sent pas la trâce d'ange déchue sur toi, pourquoi un humain veut-il quelque chose avec moi ?"

"Je veux te recruter pour ma faction."

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Alors je partirai, mais d'abord je veux voir tes compétence."

Dès que les mots sortaient de la bouche de Edward, Edwin tenta de le coupé en deux, mais l'alchimiste blond sauté en arrière et lançait sa valise derrière lui avant de claquait sa main au sol et d'appeler un lance d'acier.

"Quesque tu es ?"

"Je suis un alchimiste, maintenant commençons."

Edward commençait alors a ce battre avec Edwin, mais Edward était vite dépassait, la vitesse a laquelle Edwin balançait son épée la rendait invisible a l'oeil nu, ce qui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher sans être coupé en morceau.

"Tu es trop faible pour me faire face."

"Peu importe, voyons ce que tu fait contre sa."

Edward sautait en arrière et envoyé plusieurs colonne d'acier sur Edwin qui les découpaient au niveau moléculaires.

"Malheuresement, si je ne savais pas coupé a travers l'acier je ne serai plus de ce monde."

Edward avait alors envoyé volé une lance d'acier a une vitesse fulgurante, Edwin avait réussi a esquiver et attraper la lancer en plein vole et la renvoya a Edward a la même vitesse, celui ci convoquait un mur d'acier bloquant l'attaque avant de le transformer en multitude de lance qui fusait a toute vitesse sur Edwin qui les détruisaients a nouveau.

"Ce combat n'ira nulle part."

"C'est vrai, tu es plutôt capable."

"Tu ne sais pas, tu n'a jamais essayer de me tué."

"C'est vrai, je veux te recruté après tout."

"Tes compêtences on attirait mon attention, qu'elle est l'objectif de ta faction ?"

"Protéger les humains des êtres surnaturels."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis avant ?"

"Car je voulais te tester."

"En quoi puis-je être utile ?"

"Mon chef pense que tu sera un excellent maitre d'arme pour formé les soldats de la faction, il désire qu'ils puissent ce battre contre des êtres surnaturels."

"Une pensée logique, avait vous beaucoup d'homme ?"

"Non, actuellement la faction n'est composé que de moi et de mon chef, Danzo Shimura, on compte aussi sur toi pour recruté un peu."

"Je vois, avez-vous une base ?"

"Pas pour le moment mais c'est prévu au retour de mon chef, il est en réunion avec la factions Yokai."

"Je vois, j'accepte de rejoindre, où vous situez-vous actuellement ?"

"A Kuoh."

"Bien, je vais arpenté le pays et recruter des hommes prêt a ce battre, une fois la base crée, j'y amènerai les gens que j'aurai recruté, d'ici la tenez moi au courant."

"Comme tu veux, voici ce que tu dois savoir sur Root." Edward se mit alors a expliquait à Edwin tout ce qu'il sait sur l'organisation.

* * *

La semaine d'après, Edward revenait enfin a Kuoh, une fois a l'académie, il remarquait que pendant son cours Sona semblait fatigué, une fois que le cours a pris fin il demandait a Sona de rester.

"Shitori-san, que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose.."

"Tout comme ?"

"Tout d'abord j'ai perdu face a rias et elle est parti voir le maitre familier, a son retour, des exorcistes était a Kuoh pour le vole d'excalibur."

"L'épée de la légende d'Arthur ? N'a t'elle pas était brisé ?"

"C'est sa, mais l'église la reforgé en plusieurs épées, qui même si elle ne surpasse pas l'original, reste très puissante, pour en venir au fait, un ange déchue de classe cadre appelé Kokabiel aurait volé ses épées et les auraient amenés a Kuoh."

"Je vois, et vous êtes en conflit ?"

"Rias a réussis a s'allier aux exorcistes, mais les anges déchues et un exorcistes fous appelé Freed Selzen nous pose problème."

"Je vois, comme les cours sont finis, a tu besoin de mon aide ?"

"Le groupe a Rias et ma pairie sont parties a la recherche de Freed et de Kokabiel, ils sont accompagnés des exorcistes de l'église."

"Bien, dans ce cas allons-y."

"Ok."

* * *

Plus tard, on pouvait voir Sona et Edward arrivait la où Rias et les autres les attendaients, Xenovia une exorciste de l'église semblait avoir quelques égratignures.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Edward Elric, représentant de Root, un faction humaine."

"Peut importe tu devrais fuir, je m'appelle Xenovia et voici mon amie Irina."

"Vous êtes les deux exorcistes porteur d'excalibur je me trompe ?"

"C'est cela, même si mon amie à perdu son épée."

"Je vois, où est cet ange déchu ?"

Une explosion a révélé sa présence.

"A l'école ? Bien Sona dis a ta pairie de crée un barrière autour, et reste prêt de moi, allons-y vous autres."

Sur ses paroles ils étaient tous parties en direction de l'école alors qu'une barrière commençait a l'entouré, un homme était assis sur un trône qui volait, alors qu'au milieu de la cours un vieil homme semblait préparer un rituel, avec un homme au cheveux gris pour le protéger, c'est sur cette scène que le groupe est arrivé.

"Kokabiel arrête ce que tu fait, tu va déclancher une guerre."

"Mais c'est le but, deux soeurs de deux maous actuels, rien de mieux pour déclancher une guerre."

"Tu es fous, tu va exterminés ton espèce."

"Tait toi" Sur sa colère il envoya une lance sacré qui éradiqua le gymnase de l'école.

"Si Azazel n'avait pas demander la paix, nous aurions gagner la guerre, comment ose-t-il faire sa à notre race, Valper lance le rituel."

"Bien"

"Valper Galilei, je vais te tuer, pour mes camarades que tu as sacrifié."

Kiba et Xenovia sont alors allés affronté Valper et Freed, pendant que le reste regardait Kokabiel.

"Rias j'ai pris la peine d'appeler votre frère qui va venir avec des renforts, il faut tenir jusque là." déclarait Akeno

"Pourquoi mon frère ? Tu aurai pu demandé la soeur a Sona."

"Tu sais très bien comment est ma soeur, maintenant nous devons le retenir."

"Je n'ai pas a vous affronté vous savez, mes animaux de compagnies vont s'en occupé." Sur ses paroles, Kokabiel a claqué des doigts et des cercles magiques sont apparus au sol, révélant deux énormes cerbères.

"Les chiens de gardes de l'enfer ? Comment à tu pu les convoquait ?"

"Hadès me devait une faveur, maintenant mes amies votre repas est servis."

"Merde, un Cerbère serait déjà dur a traité mais deux.."

"Sona pense tu pouvoir gérer un cerbère avec les autres?" demandait Edward

"Oui mais l'autre.." elle a était coupé par Edward

"Je m'en occupe"

"Tu n'y arrivera pas tout seul, c'est du suicide."

"Laisse le faire, un misérable humain croit qu'il peut se frotter au surnaturel, laisse le mourir pour ses croyances."

"Sona, ne t'en fait pas, occupe toi de l'autre."

Avant que Sona ne puisse rétorquer, Edward avait claqué des mains et matérialiser une lance d'acier, qu'il saisissait et envoyé a toute vitesse sur la gueule du cerbère face a lui, la lance ce logeant dans sa gueule de millieu faisant hurlé de rage les autres, qui crachait un jet de flamme sur lui, Ed avait déjà crée un mur d'acier pour se protéger, avant de le transmuter en une dizaine de lances qui fusèrent a toute vitesse sur le cerbère, qui sautait en avant et tenté d'arracher le bras du jeune homme blond qui esquiva la première gueule avant de bloqué la seconde avec son bras droit, ce qui a pour effet d'arracher sa manche droite, révélant son bras droit qui était fait de métal, la dernière gueule du cerbère pendait comme si elle était morte.

"S'en est finis de toi, tu aura bien combattut pour un humain."

"Tu es faible si tu ne peux même pas voir ce qui se passe."

"Quesque tu as dit ?" Kokabiel semblait furieux, mais soudain il remarque que la gueule du cerbère qui essayait d'arracher son bras n'y parvenait pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Edward avait déjà agis, et dans un arc de cercle avec son bras, il avait tranché la gueule du cerbère en deux moitiés, une lame d'acier sortait de sa main droite.

"Tu porte une prothèse ? Je n'en ai jamais vu comme celle la, qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Edward Elric, alchimiste fullmetal et un simple professeur de chimie."

"Impossible, ne te moque pas de moi, l'alchimie n'existe pas."

"Malheureusement l'alchimie existe belle et bien, maintenant finissons en."

Edward claquait alors des mains et plusieurs lances sortaient du sol transperçant le corps du cerbère, le tuant sur place, mais il n'avait pas le temps de soufflé car il devait esquiver une lance de lumière que lui avait envoyer Kokabiel.

"Alors tu viens enfin m'affronter ?"

"Tait toi humain, tu va mourir."

"Je n'attend que sa."

Kokabiel invoquait une lance et engageait Edward qui avait lui aussi convoqué une lance d'acier, commençant un combat à grande échelle, qui n'a était interrompu que par une boule faite du pouvoir de la destruction du clan Bael.

"Vous avez donc vaincu l'autre cerbère." déclarait Kobabiel alors que Sona, Rias, Akeno et Issei arrivé, Sona fut la première a réagir a l'état de Edward.

"Edward, ton bras" Cela attira l'attention du groupe qui remarquait que son bras était fait de métal.

"C'est juste une prothèse, j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe quand j'était enfant."

Le groupe était plutôt choqué a la nouvelle mais ils changèrent vite d'attitude quand Kokabiel s'adressait a eux.

"Si vous avez finis j'ai deux héritière du diable a éliminé." Mais alors une voix ce fit entendre.

"Balance Breaker, l'épée du traître, une épée qui possède une énergie sacré et démoniaque." Déclarait Kiba.

"Impossible, une telle épée est impossible, le mélange des deux ne signifie qu'une chose, non seulement les sat-" Valper fut coupé quand une lance sacré lui transperça le coeur.

"Valper, tu es très intelligent pour venir a cette conclusions, mais je vois aucune raison de le cacher, malgré qu'il nous soit interdit de le révélé."

"Que veut tu dire Kobabiel ?" Demandait Rias.

"Lors de la dernière grande guerre, non seulement les Satans sont morts mais aussi Dieu."

"Impossible, Dieu est avec nous, il nous apporte son amour et-" Mais Xenovia a était coupé

"Un stratagème de Michael qui a repris son trône, pour que les gens ne perdent pas la foi, je doit avouer qu'il ce débrouille plutôt bien."

"Dieu est mort impossible." Xenovia et Asia était en larme devant la nouvelle alors que les autres était choqué.

"Peut importe si il est mort ou non, au final il vit a travers le sistème, son amour est présent a travers lui."

"Edward a raison Buchou, nous devons l'empêcher de déclenchait une guerre."

"Tu as raison Akeno."

"La fille a Baraqiel, sa fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Ne prononce pas son nom." Le visage d'Akeno était tordu de dégout a la mention de son père.

"Sa suffit, je t'empêcherai de toucher les héritères Kokabiel." Edward engageait a nouveau Kokabiel dans un combat a haut niveau avec leurs lances, pendant ce temps Kiba avait rejoins le groupe après avoir vaincu Freed et brisé les excaliburs fusionnées.

Kokabiel en avait marre, il remarquait que ce combat n'allait nulle part, quand un fouet d'eau s'abat sur sa position.

"Sona fuis avec les autres, je l'occupe ne t'inquiète pas."

"Il s'agit d'un ange déchue de classe cadre, je ne peux pas te laisser te battre seul."

Kokabiel profitait de la situation pour envoyé une énorme lance légère qui avait la même taille que celle qui a rasé le gymnase sur Sona qui était seule espérant tué l'une des héritières, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'Edward intervienne.

Edward avait utilisé toute son énergie pour arrivé a Sona avant l'impact et la poussait pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le rayon de l'explosion alors que la lance s'abattait sur lui, créant une énorme explosion, Sona voyait la personne qui venait de la sauver disparaître dans une explosion.

"EDWARD" Hurlait-elle.

Kokabiel riait alors que la poussière disparaissait révélant un cratère et Edward debout mais en mauvaise santé.

"Ce... n'est pas... finis..." Chaque mot était difficile a prononcer pour Edward, mais alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à rester debout, Kokabiel apparaissait derrière lui une lance de lumière a la main.

"C'est finis pour toi" Sur ses mots Kokabiel transperçait l'homme blond a la poitrine avec la lance, le faisant craché du sang et tombé à genoux.

"EDWARD" Hurlait tout les diables aux alentours, une fois que la lance dans sa poitrine avait disparu il tombait inconscient au sol, une marre de sang coulait autour de lui.

"Vois où est ta place humain, maintenant c'est ton tour Sitri-san."

Akeno envoyait un éclair sur Kokabiel qui le bloquait facilement et envoyait alors plusieurs centaines de lance sacré sur le groupe de Rias, les forçant à crée une barrière les empêchant d'intervenir alors que Kokabiel s'approchait de Sona qui était encore a terre après avoir était poussé par Ed, l'ange déchu créait alors une lance et s'apprêtait a tuer Sona.

"Ta mort signe le début de cette guerre." Kokabiel déclarait Kokabiel alors qu'il abattait la lance.

Mais alors une grande vague de vent l'envoyait voler en arrière.

"Qui a fait ça ?" Kokabiel hurlait de colère, mais la réponse lui vint d'une personne qui apparaissait devant Sona, la personne qui était apparut n'était nulle autre que Danzo Shimura avec son chapeau de Hokage, et une expression qui ne montré qu'une chose, la colère l'état brut.

"Je vois que c'était mouvementé pendant mon absence."

"Encore un humain ? Les insectes n'ont pas finis d'arriver ? Dégage et je te laisserai vivre, j'ai juste besoin de tué la jeune Sitri pour atteindre mon objectif, a moins que tu veuille finir comme l'autre humain ?" Kokabiel désignait Edward d'un signe de tête.

"Danzo, je suis désolé j'ai pas pu l'aidé." Sona pleurait et n'osé pas regardait Danzo en face.

"Ce n'est pas grave princesse, il a accomplit sa mission de te protéger avec sa vie, le plus grand sacrifice qu'il aurait pu faire."

"Tu lui as ordonné de veillé sur moi ?"

Danzo hôchait la tête tout en gardant son attention sur Kokabiel qui semblait furieux.

"Ne m'ignorez pas."

"Kokabiel, pour ce que tu as fait a Edward, je t'aurai laissé fuir après t'avoir coupé les bras et les ailes, mais pour avoir menacé Sona tu va juste mourir."

Kokabiel éclatait de rire.

"Toi me tuer ? Même l'autre humain avait plus de puissance que toi tu crois pouvoir me vaincre..." Kokabiel a était coupé par une immense pression qui s'était abattut sur lui.

"Quesqu'y ce passe ?" Il regardait alors Danzo, qui avait libérer son bras droit. "Quesque c'est que ça ?"

"Sona peut tu garder ma canne et mon chapeau je te prie ?"

"Danzo je t'en prie fait attention." Elle déclarait avant de récupérer son chapeau et sa canne.

"Je vais te montré pourquoi tu t'es prie a la mauvaise héritière." Danzo arrachait alors les bandages autour de son orbite droit et les jetaient a Sona qui les récupérait au vol.

Kokabiel avait pris une position de combat une lance sacré à la main après avoir vu l'oeil droit de Danzo et son bras.

"Qui a t-il avec ton bras droit et cet oeil ?"

"C'est ta fin."

Kokabiel haussa les sourcils quand Danzo disparaissait et apparaissait devant lui, un kunai a la main, qui avait une teinte verte et était aussi longue qu'une épée dû au chakra vent qui l'imprégné, Danzo essayait de coupé Kokabiel en deux, qui bloquait avec sa lance, malgré la puissance que Kokabiel avait mis dans la lance sacrée, l'épée de vent de Danzo la détruisait facilement le forçant a reculer.

"Tu es différent c'est sur."

"Heureux que sa te plaise, mais je vais te.." Danzo a était coupé par une lance qui l'avait transperçé par derrière.

"Mais tu reste faible.." Kokabiel écarquillait les yeux alors que Danzo disparaissait dans un mirage, pour réaparaître plus loin.

"Comment as-tu ?"

Danzo ne répondait pas mais commençait une séie de signe à la main.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu."

Sur ses mots, un dragon fait de bois sortait du sol et attaquait Kokabiel, qui essayait de fuir dans les airs en deployant ses 5 paires d'ailes, pour remarquer que le dragon pouvait aussi bien le suivre de la haut, il décidait alors de le détruire avec une lance de lumière géante qui avait eu un effet positif.

"C'est tous ce que tu as.." Il a était coupé a cause d'une grande douleur a son bras gauche, quand il le regardait il voyait que son bras avait était coupé proprement. "Comment ?"

Kokabiel n'avait pas eu de réponse, a la place une dizaine de racine sortaient du sol et tentaient de l'attraper alors qu'il les esquivait, Danzo en avait assez et envoyait un autre dragon de bois comme distraction pendant que les racines renvoyaient Kokabiel au sol.

Kokabiel essayait de ce relever quand il senti une énorme douleur dans le dos a dix points différent, il voyait alors ses ailes tombé au sol.

"Quesque tu as fait ?"

"Je t'ai privé d'évasion, a présent je vais te tué." Mais alors que Danzo allait procéder un rayon d'énergie blanc s'abattait sur lui.

"DANZO" Sona hurlait alors qu'elle croyait le voir mourir, mais fut rassurer quand Danzo réapparut plus loin .

"Qui est tu ?" Il parlait a un homme dans une armure blanche et des ailes bleues qui se dressait dans le ciel.

"Je m'appelle Vali et je suis le hakuryuukou de cette génération."

"Hakuryuukou ?"

"Le porteur d'albion le dragon céleste, ce qui fait de moi le détenteur du longinus division divine et l'empereur du dragon blanc ou encore hakuryuukou"

"Pourquoi m'attaquer ?"

"Car Azazel le veut vivant."

"Je ne peux pas te le laisser alors."

"Je crains que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour me battre humain, malgré tes capacités tu es rien."

"Je n'ai pas a discuté avec.." Danzo a était coupé par Kokabiel qui le transperçait de derrière son dos, mais Danzo utilisait a nouveau Izanagi, et réapparait derrière Kokabiel lui donnant un coup de pied qui l'envoyait volé.

"Reste où tu es pendant que je le gère."

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre alors, bien allons-y Albion."

**"Tu ne devrais pas le sous estimer Vali."**

"Ce n'est qu'un humain.."

"Tu m'énerve hakuryuukou."

"Quesque tu dis ?" Vali était vexé ne remarquant pas que l'oeil droit de Danzo avait changé en sa forme mangekyo qui représente un Shuriken a quatre pointe.

"Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Sur ses mots Vali était transporté dans la dimension de Tsukuyomi, ou le ciel et la lune était teinté de sang, Vali remarquait que Danzo était apparut devant lui.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Bien dans mon monde, pendant 72 heures tu resteras ici, a subir tout ce que je te ferai subir."

"Impossible, ce doit être une illusion."

"C'est exacte, mais malheureusement elle est incassable."

"Tu verra quand je la casserai tu fera moins le.." Vali a était coupé par une épée entrant dans son estomac.

"Comment sa a l'air si réel ?"

"Encore 71 heures 59 minutes et 59 secondes.

* * *

De retour dans le monde réel, une seule seconde s'était passé et l'oeil droit de Danzo revenait a son apparence normal alors que Vali s'écroulait par terre inconscient de la torture mental qu'il avait subi.

"A nous deux Kokabiel."

"Je t'en prie laisse moi vivre, je ferai ce que tu veux.." Kokabiel a était coupé par Danzo qui venait de lui trancher sa jambe droite.

"Je t'ai dis que tu allais mourir."

"Je t'en prie, je ne toucherai pas aux héritières je le jure." L'autre jambe de Kokabiel a était coupé, créant une énorme marre de sang autour de lui.

"Va crevé putain." Kokabiel avait convoqué une lance de lumière derrière Danzo et tenté d'en finir avec lui mais Danzo l'esquivait faisant que la lance ce figea entre les deux yeux de Kokabiel, le tuant sur le coup.

"J'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire souffrir davantage." Danzo a était rejoins par les diables.

"Danzo tu va bien ?"

En réponse Danzo est tombé au sol.

"Danzo, quesque tu as ?"

"J'ai utilisait beaucoup de chakra avec Tsukuyomi."

"Repose toi, voici les bandages, sa évite que les sharingan suce ton chakra."

"Merci Sona."

"C'est quoi Tsukuyomi ?" C'était Rias qui demandait.

"Une illusion incassable, elle crée un monde que je contrôle et où la cible y reste coincé pendant 72 heures."

Rias hôchait la tête a l'information.

"Vous devriez attacher ce Vali, même si il devrait être inconscient pour la semaine."

"Pas besoin je viens le récupérer." Déclarait un homme au cheveux noir avec une mèche blonde.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je me nomme Azazel, je suis le gourveneur des Grigory, ou encorele chef des anges déchues." Pour souligné sa déclaration, Azazel avait libéré ses douzes ailes.

"C'est a cause de toi que Kokabiel allait déclencher une guerre ?"

"Pas vraiment, je désir la paix, d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai envoyé Vali."

"Retenait mieux vos soldats la prochaines fois."

"Maintenant qu'il est mort je n'ai plus besoin de Kokabiel, mais je vais récuperer Vali."

"De toute façon je pourrais pas t'arrêter même si j'essayais."

Azazel riait a l'information.

"Tu as raison, tu devrais demandé au diable de soigner ton acolyte, sinon il risque de mourir, sur ce bye."

Azazel disparaissait alors avec Vali sous le bras.

"Akeno va essayait de maintenir en vie Ed-sensei jusqu'à l'arriver des renforts."

"Bien Buchou."

"Merci Rias, quand doivent-ils arriver ?"

"Dans quelques minutes, j'ai appeler mes parents."

"Pourquoi avoir fait sa Sona ?" Demandait Danzo.

"Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais la famille Sitri est reconnus dans les enfers pour ses hopitaux, nous pourrions sauvé Edward."

"Merci Sona."

* * *

Fin de chapitre, j'essaierai d'en publié un autre la semaine prochaine.

A présent j'aimerai savoir plusieurs chose.

**-Danzo doit-il avoir des répercutions a l'utilisation du mangekyo ? Douleur ? Saignement ? Ou grosse utilisation de Chakra ?**

**-Jumelage avec Edward ? Je suis libre la dessus et réfléchirais a vos recommandations.**

**-Les soldats de Root seront juste des soldats sans importance, mais les plus important ( avec un rôle majeur comme Edward et Edwin) qui seront-ils ? Avez-vous des suggestions ? OC ( avec sacred gear ) ? Ou Crossover ? Merci de détailler avec certaine catégorie comme suit:**

**Nom:**

**Capacité:**

**Niveau de puissance: D/C/B/A/S/SS/SSS/X**

**Race: ( j'accepte pas démon, ange, ange déchue et autre de dxd sauf peut être un vampire ou dragon."**

**Apparence (SI OC):**

**Détails a savoir:**

**-relation diplomatique de Root ( Suggérer en une pour chaque ' ? ' )  
**

**Diable ( allié )**

**Yokai ( Inconnu )**

**Ange ( ? )**

**Ange déchu ( ? )**

**Brigade Chaos ( Inconnu )**

**Panthéon Grec ( ? )**

**Panthéon Shinto ( Dépend de la faction Yokai )**

**Panthéon Nordique ( ? )**

**Autre ( ? )**

**-Suggestions d'arc a part ?**

**-Que faire de Riser ? Le faire revenir a la charge et faire un combat ? Avec qui ? Ou alors totalement oublié Riser ?**

**-Quelqu'un pour être le principal ennemie de Danzo et Root, qui les connaient bien et peut faire office de méchant, Fugaku peut être ? Vous qui voyez si vous avez mieux.**

Merci de me dire tout sa en commentaire ou par mp et merci de lire cette fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle Sacred Gear/ dragon / forme démoniaque"**

**'Pense Sacred gear/ dragon / forme démoniaque'**

Je suis désolé du retard, j'était occupé avec l'arriver des fêtes.

Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage ou oeuvre présente dans cette histoire.

Je remercie également Arcanis7274 pour son oc.

_Nom: Feirann_

_Genre: Mâle_

_Race: Kaleesh_

_Pouvoir: la Force, (il n a pas suivi une voie spécifique et par conséquent et capable d'utiliser les deux cotés de la force lumineux comme obscur), il manie un double sabre laser à lame viridienne qui peut se diviser en 2_

_Niveau de puissance: SS_

_Apparence: un Kaleesh de taille normale vétu d'un mix entre Sith et Jedi (une armure similaire à un sith avec une bure de couleur grise), un masque de kaleesh sur la tête_

_Personnalité: Généralement silencieux, il est très intelligent en combat et n'hésite pas à critiquer des décisions qui lui semblent idiotes, pour autant il est très loyal envers Root et lui est complètement loyal. Il estime que le respect n'est pas acquis et se gagne par les actes, il peut servir de gardes du corps dans les entrevues diplomatiques._

_Aime: les combats, l'amélioration de sa technique, les adversaires forts_

_N'aime pas:les lâches, ce qui abusent de leurs statuts, les traîtres_

**Merci a lui d'avoir investit de son temps pour cet OC.**

Je compte également inclure des personnages Crossover comme:

Alduin ( elder of scroll ) classe SSS proche de X

Toshiro ( Bleach ) classe SS

Krul ( Owari no seraph ) Classe SSS

Akainu ( One piece ) Classe SS proche de SSS

Mon oc est encore en cours de création mais je remercie a quiconque qui m'aide a lui trouvé un nom. Classe A proche de S

Soldat de base de Root. Classe B proche de A et pour les capitaines Classe A proche de S

Voici la classification des rangs.

Rang D: Humain sans aucun talent

Rang C: être Surnaturel de niveau moyen voir bas.

Rang B: être Surnaturel de Grande classe sans entraînement.

Rang A: Dragon de niveau bas, et démon de grande classe ayant subis un entraînement comme Sairaorg.

Rang S: Dieux et dragon mineurs.

Rang SS: Dieux et dragon moyen, Dieu Biblique et les Satans.

Rang SSS: Dragon céleste, Shiva et autre créature capable de rasé des continents. ( J'y inclus Samael a cause de la propriété de son sang.)

Rang X: Dieu Dragon, Trihexa, et autre créature capable de détruire la planète sur un coup de tête.

Classification des membres actuel de Root.

Danzo: Rang SSS, son rang augmente a force de s'entraîner, il maîtrise actuellement le Mokuton, et presque entièrement le Sharingan.

Edward: Rang S proche de SS

Edwin: Rang S, malgré son manque de capacité magique, il manie très bien l'épée, le rendant extrêmement puissant, il peut trancher n'importe quoi.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que l'affaire Kokabiel avait pris fin, on retrouvait actuellement Danzo dans les enfers, plus précisément dans la maison Sitri face a Lord et Lady Sitri, et leurs deux filles, Sona et sa soeur Serafall.

"Bonjour Lord et Lady Sitri, Sona et Mademoiselle ?"

"Serafall, mais appelle moi Sera-chan."

"Je ne ferai pas sa à vous Lady Leviathan."

"Ne te préocuppe pas de ma soeur Danzo elle est toujours comme sa."

"Tu es Danzo ?"

"C'est exact Lady Leviathan-" Danzo n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était emprisonné dans un bloc de glace.

"Onee-sama, quesque tu fait ?"

"Je gèle cet homme qui ce croit tout permis en t'approchant."

"Libère le de suite Nee-sama."

"Non je te protège So-tan."

"Serafall libère le maintenant."

"Mais père, il-"

"Libère l'homme que j'aime ou je te ferai du mal, que tu sois ma soeur ou pas."

"Mais-mais, So-tan pourquoi ?" Serafall avait les larmes aux yeux devant la réaction de sa soeur.

"Car je l'aime, c'est l'homme que j'ai choisis, je suis prête a tout pour lui, de plus c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de Kokabiel, c'est grâce a lui que je suis face à toi et tu le congèle en récompense ? Libère le maintenant."

"Bien, je suis désolée So-tan" Serafall pleurait et sauté dans les bras de sa soeur alors qu'elle libérait Danzo.

"Je m'excuse pour ma fill, Lord Danzo."

"Ce n'est rien et pas besoin de m'appeler Lord."

"Vous dirigez une faction, je suis bien obligé, laissez nous vous dédommagez."

"Vous l'avez déjà fait en sauvant Edward."

"C'était pour l'incident Kokabiel et-" Lord Sitri a était coupé par sa fille ainée.

"Danzo-san, je suis désolé pour t'avoir congelé, tant que tu rend ma soeur heureuse je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'accomplirai ton souhait qu'elle qu'il soit."

"Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aurai besoin."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Il me faut une base pour Root, si je te présente des plans de constructions, tu pourrais construire la base en combien de temps ?"

"Une journée, les diables sont assez rapides en construction."

"Bien alors les voici, construisez moi cette base et considérer cette incident clos." Déclarait Danzo en faisant apparaître les documents dans une bouffée de fumé.

Lord Sitri les prenaient et les étudiaient avant de les donnés a un majordome lui ordonnant de partir la construire avec le reste des serviteurs de la maison Sitri.

"Elle sera construite, mais que ferai vous d'une base souterraine ?"

"J'y cacherai ma faction, je vous interdis par ailleurs de dire où elle ce situe, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi ?"

"Oui mais pourquoi sous terre ?"

"Root ou racine, représente les racines d'un arbre et les racines sont sous terre."

"N'est-ce pas un peu simple ?" Demandait Lady Sitri."

"Ne vous inquiètait pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fait, pensez vous qu'il sera possible de transporter Edward là-bas ?"

"Je pense, j'ai demandé a mon majordome de créait cette base a l'académie Kuoh où plutôt dessous, retrouvez moi devant l'académie demain nous parlerons des installations a l'intérieur."

"Bien, encore une chose, pouvait vous trouvez un certain Edwin, dites-lui que Root demande sa présence a l'académie avec les recrues."

"J'enverrai quelqu'un, on se retrouve demain alors, on sera samedi il n'y aura donc pas cours."

"Merci Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, et vous Serafall Leviathan un honneur de vous rencontrez."

"De rien, Lord Danzo."

"Sona veut tu bien ramené notre invité." Demandait Lady Sitri, Sona hôchait la tête en réponse avant d'emporter Danzo à la surface avec un cercle magique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

On pouvait entendre quelqu'un frappait a la porte de Danzo, alors que celui-ci déjeunait, Danzo allait ouvrir porte, rencontrant un homme en armure de cuir et au cheveux noirs et une épée à la taille.

"Qui est-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Edwin, tu dois être le chef de Root ?"

"C'est donc toi le maître d'arme ?"

"Oui."

"Bien je suis Danzo Shimura, dirigeant de Root, Edward est actuellement extrêment blessé alors sa ne sera que toi et moi, ainsi que les soldats que tu as pu trouvé."

"J'ai trouvé une trentaine de candidat possible entre 12 et 18 ans, leurs parents ont acceptés."

"Bien, demande leur de nous suivre, nous allons a l'académie."

"Comme tu veux."

Une fois tout le monde rassemblait, Danzo commençait a dirigeait le groupe vers l'académie quand deux personnes se dresse devant lui, la première était drapé d'un vêtement Sith avec une bure grise cachant son visage, la deuxième était très jeune, peut-être 14-16 ans avec des cheveux blancs comme neige et un haori blanc, avec le symbole Root dans le dos.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Nous sommes des envoyés de Great Red." répondait l'homme au cheveux blanc.

"Vous êtes comme moi ?"

"Si par la tu veux dire des gens venants d'une autre monde c'est exact."

"Il vous a envoyé rejoindre Root ?"

"Exact, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que je porte le symbole de Root sur mon haori."

"Je suis Danzo Shimura, votre dirigeant a partir de maintenant, quels sont vos noms ?"

"Je suis Toshiro Histugaya." Se présentait l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

"Feirann." était la réponse de l'homme avec la bure.

"Puis-je voir ton visage ?"

Feirann révélait son visage qui n'était pas celui d'un homme mais plus un visage extraterreste.

"Je suis un Kaleesh."

"Bien je n'ai aucun problème avec sa, tu peux remettre ta bure, je n'ai pas envie de faire peur aux humains."

Feirann remettait sa bure, alors que Danzo ce tournait vers Toshiro.

"Toshiro, sait tu si Red a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"J'ai rencontré deux personnes qui veulent rejoindre Root, ils viendront dans la semaine ?"

"Tous humains ?"

"Un seul, l'autre est un dragon."

"Un dragon ? intéréssant." Déclarait Edwin.

"J'ai entendu dire que les dragons avait un titre comme Great red qui serait le dieux dragon des rêves et de l'apocalypse."

"C'est vrai, il s'appelle Alduin, ou encore appelé le dévoreur de monde."

"Je vois, et l'autre ?"

"L'autre est un peu plus extrème mais il est fidèle, il s'appelle Sakazuki mais beaucoup l'appelle Akainu et possède la capacité de transformé son corps en magma et de le manipulé."

"Que veux tu dire par extrème ?"

"Il extermine tout ses ennemies."

"En gros il possède une énorme puissance d'extermination ?"

"Exact, moi même je suis un bon diplomate."

"Et Feirann ?"

"Il sera mon garde du corps, après tout un diplomate sans garde du corps ne fait pas sérieux."

"Bien, Root devient plus puissant, allons-y Lord Sitri nous attend, nous allons dans la base officiel de Root."

Le groupe s'était mis a marché en direction de l'académie, une fois arrivé, Danzo avait rencontré Lord Sitri.

"Danzo et je suppose qu'il s'agit de Root ?"

"Exact, montre nous la base je te prie."

"Suis moi."

Le groupe s'était mis a suivre Lord Sitri, qui montrait l'entrée de la base qui était un énorme trous dans le sol dans la forêt derrière l'académie.

"C'est un peu voyant" Déclarait Toshiro.

"Non c'est parfait, je vais crée de puissant illusion pour cacher l'entrée c'est exactement ce que je voulais." déclarait Danzo

"Nous n'avons que suivit les plans que tu nous as donné Danzo." Déclarait Lord Sitri.

"Visitons l'intérieur si sa te dérange pas."

"Suivais moi alors."

Le groupe entrait alors dans la base, Lord Sitri leur présentait les différentes salles a travers la labyrinthe qu'était la base, il présentait la salle d'entrainement qui faisait la taille de la salle d'entrainement de Urahara, ensuite venait les dortoirs qui pouvait entreposé des milliers de soldats, l'infirmerie elle contenait des machines a la pointe de la technologie, faisant de cet hôpital l'un des meilleurs du monde sans considérer le personnels bien-sûr, ensuite venait la salle du trône pour Danzo ainsi qu'un passage secret vers sa maison, Puis enfin une série de chambre de grande taille pour les commandants de Root, ainsi qu'une série de tunnels qui servait de sortie de secours a l'extérieur de Kuoh.

"Voilà pour la base, Edward a était installé a l'infirmerie, il a juste besoin de repos."

"Merci a vous, Lord Sitri."

"Sur ce j'y vais." Lord Sitri avait alors disparut dans un cercle magique, pendant ce temps Danzo c'était assis sur son trône ses mains sur sa canne.

"Bien, vous tous, vous êtes les racines de l'humanités, vous serez formé et préparait a protéger les humains, autrefois je pensé que les émotions nous empêchait d'accomplir notre mission, mais j'ai appris, les émotions nous permettes de prendre de meilleurs décisions, nous prônerons la volonté du feu, vous la première série de recrue de Root, vous apprendrez ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, Edwin vous apprendra à utilisé une épée, un tanto ou un katana selon vos prédispositions, moi même je vous apprendrais a manipulé le chakra, ainsi que la volonté du feu, au final vous serez mis dans des équipes de quatre homme dont un capitaine, a présent m'était vos uniforme de Root, le masque est obligatoire sauf quand vous n'êtes pas de service, vous aurez des vacances, pendant celle-ci vous serez autorisé a faire ce que vous voulez, et avant de commencé, je placerai sur chacun de vous un sceau de confinement, celui-ci sert a protéger les secrets de Root si vous devez trahir rien de plus, si vous avez compris alors m'était moi ses uniformes et commençait votre entrainement avec Edwin.

Une fois que tout le monde avait mis l'uniforme ils partaient avec Edwin, mais avant un homme était resté en retrait, comme tout les autres il portait une tenue d'anbu normal avec un manteau noir avec une capuche qui était baissé et un masque comme chaque membre de l'anbu.

"Lord Danzo ?"

"Qui a-t-il ?"

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais j'aimerai savoir si nous devrions allait a l'école ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé, nous nous chargeons de votre éducation, mais si besoin il n'y aurai pas de problème pour que vous y alliez."

"Merci Lord Danzo."

"Si c'est tout va t'entraîner."

"Hai."

* * *

3 semaines plus tard.

L'entrainement des soldats Root avait énormément avancer de plus de nouvelles recrues ont était trouvés, ils savait tous maniés très bien l'épée, ils avaient le sceau de Danzo en dessous de la langue et travaillait actuellement sur la maîtrise du chakra, le chakra leur a était confié par Danzo qui avait mis au point une machine a l'aide de Great Red pour crée un conteneur pour le chakra dans les hommes de Root, pendant ses 3 semaines Sakazuki et Alduin était arrivé, comme Toshiro l'avait signalé Sakazuki était un homme très extrème, mais sa loyauté était sans faille, Danzo l'avait nommé dirigeant de l'équipe d'extermination, une équipe qui a pour but d'exterminé les ennemies de Root ou les traître, quand a Alduin, lui il était plus un solitaire, Danzo lui a dis d'explorer le monde et qu'il l'appelerai si besoin, le dragon l'avait très bien pris car il aimait sa liberté.

De plus Edward était rétablit et a repris les cours, Danzo lui avait plus de mal a cause des cours et de la formation de Root, il utilisait un clone d'ombre, mais a la fin de la journée la décharge d'information l'épuisé, du côté de Toshiro et Feirann, ils était actuellement parti pour les Grigory a cause de l'affaire Kokabiel.

On voyait actuellement Danzo dans le bureau de Sona.

"Pourquoi m'a tu appelé Sona ?"

"Car je dois te prévenir, une réunion des 3 factions biblique doit avoir lieux ici a l'académie."

"Et alors ?"

"Les dirigeants des 3 factions ont convenus que d'autres factions risque d'essayer d'empêcher que l'alliance ce forge."

"Et en quoi sa me concerne ?"

"Il demande si ils pourraient faire la réunion dans la base de Root."

"Je ne révélerait pas l'emplacement de Root au monde."

"Nous vous demandons pas ça, les 3 factions ont convenus que si vous acceptiez, ils accepteraient que vous les conduisiaient a la salle de réunion par téléportation ou autre, ce qui rendrait impossible la localisation de votre base."

"Donc il ne connaitrait pas l'emplacement de ma base ?"

"Non, c'est juste une précaution qu'il demande."

"J'accepte sous certaine condition."

"Nomme-les ?"

"Je veux être présent tout d'abord."

"C'est déjà prévu."

"Mes hommes serviront de garde, leurs gardes devront attendre dans une salle a part."

"Et sinon ?"

"Je veux savoir qui pourrais les attaquaient"

"C'est prévu aussi, ils comptent envoyés des illusions pour voir qui attaqueraient."

"Bien, transmet donc la conditon qui était pas prévu alors."

"Comme tu veux, je vais transmettre cette information au Maou."

"Dans ce cas je te laisse."

* * *

Pendant ce temps au siège des Grigory, avec Feirann et Toshiro.

"Lord Azazel, Lord Shemhazai, Lord Baraqiel, de ce que je comprend vous déclarez que Kokabiel a agis de lui même ?"

"C'est exact gamin" Déclarait Baraqiel.

"Appelle moi une fois gamin et je te congèle pour l'eternité."

"J'aimerai te voir essayer." Baraqiel faisait craqué de l'électricité dans ses doigt.

"Sa suffit Baraqiel, Toshiro c'est sa ?"

"Oui."

"Nous ne savions rien des agissements de Kokabiel, je comprend que Root puisse voir les anges déchues comme des ennemies, nous essaieront d'arranger sa pendant le conseil de paix."

"Conseil de paix ?"

"Danzo doit déjà être au courant, il vous expliquera une fois rentré chez vous."

"J'espère que vous ne cachez rien, sinon Feirann et moi reviendront."

"Bien, je vous ferai escorté jusqu'à Kuoh."

* * *

La semaine est passé très vite et le conseil était le soir même de ce vendredi, qui était aussi la visite des classes par les parents, le matin même Danzo était sur son trône dans la base de Root.

"Vous êtes les 40 premiers a finir votre formation, vous serez divisé en 10 équipe portant chacun un capitaine, aujourd'hui est aussi le jour du conseil de paix, il risque d'y avoir des ennemies, tachez de ne pas mourir."

"Hai, Lord Danzo" Crièrent les soldats en coeurs.

"Bien, je veux 3 équipes pour recruté de nouveau membre, vous serez en civils cette mission dure 1 mois."

3 équipes étaient alors parties accomplir leur missions.

"Il me faudra une équipe par factions qui arrive, il les escorteront dans la salle de réunion, soyez prêt."

3 autres équipes étaient partis se préparaient.

"Une équipe va préparer la salle de réunion, le reste vous serai en attente."

Une fois toutes les équipes parties, Danzo ce tourne vers ses commandants.

"Alduin ne participera pas, Sakazuki, tu gère la protection de l'événement, personne ne doit déranger."

"Bien."

"Toshiro tu sera avec moi à la table des négociations, Feirann tu sera son garde du corps"

"A vos ordres."

"Edwin, tu continuera la formation des recrues, si on nous attaques tu confine les recrues et les protèges de ta vie."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"Ed, tu sera mon garde du corps."

"Sa marche."

"Vous avez vos ordres a présent dispersion."

"HAI" crièrent t-il en coeur.

Peu après Danzo et Ed son sorti de la base direction l'académie, une fois arrivé ils ont vu du remue ménage dans le gymnase.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas allons-y."

Le duo approchaient alors de la foule qui était présente.

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici avec cette tenue vous m'entendez ?" déclarait Saji

"Je m'en fiche je suis là pour ma soeur si vous m'en empêcher je vous jeterai un sort." Déclarait une fille dans une tenue de fille magique

"Que ce passe-t-il ici ?" intervint Danzo sa canne frappant le sol.

"Pas besoin de toi ici Dan-" Saji a était coupé par la fille magique.

"Dan-to."

"Dan-to ?"

Edward essayait de pas éclater dans un fou rire en entendant le surnom.

"Edward, si tu te moque de moi je t'enferme dans Tsukuyomi."

"Pardonne moi."

"Bref, pourquoi m'appelle tu Dan-to ?"

"Tu va te marier a ma soeur alors je t'ai trouvé un surnom affectif, c'est mignon tu trouve pas ?"

"Peut importe, elle ne peut pas rester ici sous cette tenue."

"Saji tu devrais faire attention quand tu parle au Leviathan."

"Je..quoi ?"

"Mouh pourquoi tu dois le dire a tout le monde Dan-to ?"

"Ta soeur lui dira tôt ou tard car c'est son pion."

"Attend tu veux dire qu'elle est la soeur de Sona ? Mais c'est quoi cette parti sur ce marié avec toi ? Quesque t'a fait ? Dis moi"

"Saji calme toi maintenant." Déclarait une nouvelle voix.

Le groupe se tournait pour voir Sona et Rias ainsi que le reste de leur pairie.

"So-tan."

"Sera-nee, évite de trop me coller devant tout le monde je te prie."

"Dan-to ma soeur refuse de me montrer de l'amour, je fait quoi ?"

"Laisse la respirer, tu verra elle t'en montrera a l'avenir."

"Mouh, c'est trop dur."

"Sona c'est quoi cette histoire entre Danzo et toi ?"

"Nous aimerions aussi savoir Sona." Rias intervenait et les deux pairies voulaient en savoir plus.

"Fallait que sa éclate, bien alors-"

"Les marmots dégager d'ici."

"T'es qui toi ?" Demandait un élève.

"Moi ? Je suis votre cauchemar, maintenant partez ou je vous fait partir." l'intention de tué de l'homme avait éclaté faisant que tout les élèves sauf les diables et les membres de Root fuient, révélant un homme très grand portant des cheveux noirs court et une chemise rouge avec une rose sur sa poitrine, sur sa chemise il porte un grand haori a manche longue blanc avec le kanji pour Root

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demandait Sona, mais alors sa soeur la tirait en arrière et se dressait contre l'homme.

"Reculez, cet homme est extrêment puissant."

"Serafall Leviathan, tu as l'air d'une enfant mais quand tu devient sérieuse tu montre vraiment d'où tu tiens ton titre de Satan."

"Tu me connais ? Alors tu devrais reculer avant que je ne te tue."

"Me tuer ? Tu t'en crois capable ?"

"Que veut tu dire par là ?"

"Je-"

"Sa suffit Akainu."

"Lord Danzo, je m'excuse mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir Lady leviathan en face."

"Je comprend, tu as une mission tient la je te prie."

"Justement a ce propos, les hommes sont en positions, j'ai envoyé des éclaireurs qui ont remarqué 2 campements de magiciens, les éclaireurs ont entendu dire qu'il préparait une attaque pendant le conseil de paix."

"Je vois, tu as pris des disposition ?"

"Je-" Akainu a était coupé par Sona.

"Danzo qui est-il ?"

"Qui est tu pour lui parler ainsi." Le corps a Akainu commençait a fumé.

"Akainu sa suffit, les diables sont avec nous, quand a Sona elle est ma fiancée."

Akainu écarquillait les yeux a l'information et s'inclinait.

"Je m'excuse de la confusion Lady Sona, je suis le dirigeant de l'équipe d'extermination de Root et le charger de sécurité pour la réunion."

"Attendez, Sona tu peux pas épousé ce type estropié."

"Je peux et le ferai, il a gagner ma main et je l'aime a présent Saji arrête avec sa car j'ai peur que Akainu te tue."

"Akainu, je veux que tu extermine la base du Sud prend les équipes en stationnement dans la base, mais je veux que le chef du campement soit capturé vivant."

"Se sera fait Lord Danzo."

"Une dernière chose."

"Oui ?"

"Une fois que tu découvre d'où vienne ses magiciens, envoie Alduin là-bas, envoie moi Toshiro aussi."

"A vos ordres."

Akainu commençait a partir accomplir sa mission, pendant ce temps les diables regardait tous Danzo et Edward.

"Tu l'a envoyer exterminé des magiciens ?" demandait Sona

"Pour protéger la paix entre les factions bibliques je n'ai pas le choix."

"Il a raison So-tan, c'est ainsi que va le monde, allons-y nous allons manquer la classe, et je veux te voir travailler So-tan."

* * *

On retrouve alors Akainu qui était avec deux équipes de Root, il avait dis a Toshiro de le rejoindre, il espérait finir sa mission avant qu'il n'arrive.

"Bon, écoutaient moi, je vais engager le combat, a mon signal vous foncez et massacrer toute personne vivante, seul le chef doit survivre, si vous le voyez neutraliser le et sécurisé le, je suis clair ?"

"Hai." Chaque membre de Root était dans leur uniforme officiel, prêt a éliminer leur cible, Akainu avait alors envoyer une dizaine de poing de magma dans le ciel qui tombé sur les magiciens, qui tentait de bloqué avec des barrières mais les barrières ne resistait pas et beaucoup mourrait.

"Allez-y."

Les équipes de Root avaient disparut a travers Shunshin et étaient réapparus au milieu du camp.

"Dispersions" Criait un des capitaines.

Les soldats de Root avaient tous sortis leur épée ou tanto et ont commencr a tué les magiciens qui n'ont aucune chance, mais un magicien a réussi a capturer un soldat de Root.

"Vous êtes qui ? Que f-" Il a était coupé par un poing de magma qui transperce son ventre.

"Nous sommes Root." Peu après la déclaration d'Akainu, le magicien tombait mort.

"Commandant, nous avons capturé le leader qui tenté de fuir." déclarait l'un des capitaines qui était couvert de sang comme tout les soldats de Root.

"Bien emmène le moi."

Le capitaine claquait des doigts, et deux soldats s'était approché, ils trainaient un magicien.

"Le voici Commandant."

"Bien, dis moi mage, qui êtes vous et pour qui vous travaillez."

"Je ne parlerai jamais raclure."

"J'espèrais que tu dise sa."

Akainu a claqué un de ses doigts sur l'oeil droit du mage lui brûlant l'oeil.

"Argh, arrêter je vous en pris."

"Pour qui travaillez vous toi et tes camarades ?"

"Pour la vieille faction Satan."

"Bien, et où ce situe leur base ?"

"Je ne sais pas je le jure, je ne connais que la base des magicien érrant."

"Et où elle ce situe ?"

"En russie, je vais vous montré sur une carte, mais pitié laisser moi vivre."

"Montre moi maintenant sur cette carte." Akainu avait sorti une carte de sa chemise.

"Ici c'est ici je le jure." Dis le chef.

"Bien, merci."

"Vous allez me laisser vivre non ?"

"Bien sûr que non" répondait Akainu avec un sourire alors qu'un des soldats qui tenait le mage l'égorgeait.

"A présent brûlé moi ce qui reste on attend Toshi-"

Akainu avait était coupé par quelqu'un qui tentait de le tué, il avait une armure et une tenue violette avec un masque a gaz, il avait de long cheveux blond et portait un Kusarigama.

"Soldat rentré a la base, il est trop fort pour vous."

"Hai commandant."

Une fois les soldats partit Akainu regardait l'homme face a lui.

"Voyons ce que tu vaux."

Akainu a commencer a lui envoyé des vagues de magma, mais l'homme face a lui, a juste trancher au travers, avant de tenté de le trancher a l'estomac, mais le corps d'Akainu s'est transformer en magma

"Malheureusement sa ne marche pas, mon corps est fait de magma."

"Intéressant, mais va tu résister a sa ?" L'homme a arracher son masque et crachait une énorme quantité de poison.

"Quesque ?" Akainu c'est vite couvert le nez, mais il était trop tard, le poison a infiltrait son corps.

L'homme face a lui avait remis son masque.

"Même si tu es insensible aux attaques physique le poison marche toujours, pas de chance pour toi, tu va être paralyser puis tue mourras, j'ai plus qu'à éliminé le reste de Root."

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis celui qui ce vengera de Danzo."

"Je te tuerai avant."

"Tu mourras dans quelque minute profite e-" Mais l'homme a était coupé par une nouvelle voix.

"Sôten ni sase, Hyourinmaru"

L'homme s'est retourné pour voir un dragon de glace s'abbatre sur lui, il arrive a l'esquiver a temps.

"Qui est tu ?"

"Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya, et je viens récupérer mon amis."

"Un autre membre de Root ? Bien je vais pouvoir en tué un autre."

"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas parti soldat, mon ordre est clair, emmené Akainu a l'infirmerie et sauvé le."

"Toshiro, nous vous laisserons pas mourir."

"Je ne mourrais pas, car je le prendrais au sérieux."

"Toi un gamin me battre ? Qu'elle blague, approche je vais te montré ma puissance."

"BANKAI: Daiguren Hyourinmaru" Une énorme aura éclate de Toshiro, la glace qui formait le dragon en Shikai s'était brisé et formait à la place deux ailes de glace dans le dos de Toshiro. La tsuba du sabre formait alors une double étoile a 8 branches, La glace recouvrait alors presque tout son corps sauf la tête, le cou et le bras gauche.

"Transformation intéressante, mais sa ne te fera pas gagner." L'homme blond avait commencé à courir vers Toshiro qui touchait le sol avec la pointe de son épée gélant le sol sur 200 mètres, forçant son adversaire à sauté, Toshiro apparaissait devant lui et tentait d'en finir quand l'homme réussit a bloqué son coup avec son Kusarigama, malheureusement Hyourinmaru était si puissant qu'il gelait l'arme de l'homme blond l'obligeant a lâchait son arme.

"Tout comme ton camarade, tu es très puissant, mais voyons ce que tu vaux face a du poison." Son adversaire a détacher son masque et cracher un énorme quantité de poison, Toshiro étant prêt a baissé la temperature de l'air ce qui a détruit le poison avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre, puis il envoie des centaines de cristaux de glaces, l'homme qui était surpris de voir son poison neutralisé subissait l'attaque, créant un nuage de poussière.

"Très puissant je me souviendrai de toi Toshiro, Je suis Sanshôuo no Hanzô, souvient toi en." Une fois la poussière dissipait, il n'y avait aucune trâce de l'homme, Toshiro décidait de rentré a la base et de voir comment aller Akainu.

* * *

Quelque minute plus tard

Toshiro cherchait actuellement Danzo, il le trouva pendant la pause midi alors qu'il déjeunait avec Sona et Rias et leurs pairies qui était accompagné de Sirzechs, Serafall, Lord et Lady Sitri, Venelana et Zeoticus.

"Lord Danzo." Quand Toshiro appelait Danzo, le groupe entier c''était tourné vers lui, ce demandant qui c'était.

"Danzo tu le connais ?" Demandait Sona.

"Il s'agit du diplomate de Root."

"Diplomate ? Je me présente Serafall Leviathan, je suis moi même responsable des affaires étrangères."

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance Leviathan-sama, je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Pas besoin de titre honorifique, appelle moi Levia-tan."

"Je vais rester sur Serafall si sa vous dérange pas."

"Mouh, pourquoi personne ne m'appelle Levia-tan."

"Peu importe, tu as mis du temps Toshiro."

"Vous m'attendiez ?"

"Akainu ne t'a pas dis ?"

"Il n'a pas eu le temps, il m'a dis de le rejoindre sur le reste des campements de l'ennemie mais quand je suis arriver il s'était fait empoisonner."

"Empoisonner ? on parle bien de Akainu ?"

"Oui, j'ai engager l'individu, j'ai réussi a rivaliser avec sous mon Bankai mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait."

A sa réponse Danzo avait les yeux écarquillait.

"Qui a pu te forcer dans cette état ?"

"Quesqu'y a Danzo ? C'est quoi ce Bankai ?"

"Bankai et la forme la plus puissante de Toshiro, Il rivalise avec moi a pleine puissance."

"On parle donc d'un homme plus fort que les maous ?" Demandait Serafall.

"Quels est son nom Toshiro ?"

"Il m'a dis qu'il s'appeler Sanshôuo no Hanzô."

"Impossible."

"Tu le connais Danzo ?" Demandait Sirzech."

"Hanzô la salamandre il devrait être mort que fait-il ici ?"

"Ce que je fait ici tu veux vraiment savoir Danzo ?"

Tout le monde c'est retourné vers la personne qui venait de parler.

"Hanzô, alors tu es vraiment ici."

"Exact Danzo le Yami no Shinobi."

"Yami no Shinobi ? Que veut-il dire par la Danzo ?" Demandait Sona le reste du groupe était intrigué.

"Ne dis plus un mot Hanzô."

"Pourquoi donc Danzo peur qu'il découvre qui tu es ? Regardez tous, devant vous ce trouve l'homme de tout les complots."

"Que veut-il dire Danzo ? Tout les complots ? lesquelles ?"

"Tu ne peux te soustraire a la réalité, autant qu'elle connaisse la vérité avant le mariage tu ne crois pa-" Hanzô à du sauter en arrière car Danzo avait essayer de la poignarder.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, si je dois emporter tout le monde dans la tombe pour garder cela secret je le ferai."

"Que veut tu dire Danzo ? Quoi que tu es fait ce n'est rien, je t'aime."

"Tu l'aimerai encore si tu apprenais qu'il est indirectement responsable de la création de la plus grand organisation criminel de notre monde ? "

"Quoi ?"

"Tait toi Hanzô." Danzo était prêt a ce battre mais son corps a était congelé.

"Serafall que fait tu ?" Il remarquait alors que Toshiro était congelé lui aussi.

"Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire."

"Bien, Danzo Shimura le faucon de guerre, il a tout fait pour provoquer des guerres pour que son village soit le seul qui règne sur le monde, sans oublier qu'il a voulu exterminé Akatsuki mais avec son échec ils sont venus me tuer moi et ma famille."

"Tu aurai du rester mort Hanzô."

"Mais ce n'est pas le pire."

"Qu'as tu fait Danzo ?"

"Il est entré en partenariat avec Orochimaru, un traître de son village qui faisait des expériences sur des enfants, il les kidnappés et les entraînés dans Root un programme illégal qui reconditionne ses soldats en dronnes sans émotions, il a aussi ordonné l'extermination du clan Uchiha pour avoir leur yeux qu'il stock dans son bras droit, sans oublier le fait qu'il a pillé la tombe de Hashirama Senju le fondateur de son village pour crée son bras droit."

"Danzo dis moi que c'est pas vrai." Sona était en pleures alors que tout le reste était dégouté par Danzo sauf Toshiro qui était déjà au courant mais ne pouvait pas intervenir.

"Malheureusement c'est vrai et je vais enterrai la vérité dès maintenant"

"Je te tuerai avant monstre." Déclarait Serafall.

"Monstre ? Vois tu ce que je suis Hiruzen ?"

"Hiruzen ? tu délire, il est mort a cause de toi, toi qui l'a laissé mourir."

"Tu aurai du mourir au lieu d'être envoyé ici." déclarait Sirzechs.

"J'était mort, ou plutôt je me suis sceller pour protéger mon village, un sacrifice que je ferai à nouveau pour protéger les humains."

"Comment croire que tu veux t'allier a nous ? Sona éloigne toi de lui et Serafall congèle le maintenant." Hurlait Lord Sitri.

"Désolé de t'avoir caché sa Sona, Toshiro libère moi."

"Hai, Lord Danzo."

"Tu ne peux pas brisé ma glace gamin." Déclarait Serafall.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyourinmaru" La glace autour de lui a était brisé quand Toshiro repris sa forme Bankai, il avait peu après détruit la glace autour de Danzo alors que celui-ci en avait profité pour arracher tout ses bandages se préparant pour ce battre a fond, pendant ce temps Hanzô s'était enfuis.

"Toshiro tu pense quoi de nos chances ?"

"2 Satan et 4 Diable facilement de classe S sa risque d'être compliqué, surtout face a la fille que tu aime."

"Rend toi Danzo, tes crimes quels que soit le monde ne peuvent être pardonner."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" Demandait une voix.

'Cet voix ? Impossible.'

"Sa faisait longtemps mon rival."

Danzo regardait le vieil homme devant lui qui portait une robe blanche et le chapeau de Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Tu es revenu Hiruzen ?"

"Pas pour longtemps je le crains, Great Red a pensé que tu avais besoin d'aide si cet situation devait arrivé."

"Hiruzen c'est sa ? Il vous a tué pourquoi le protéger vous ?" demandait Zeoticus.

"Les humains par nature font des erreurs, moi même j'en ai fait, Danzo malgré tout ses crimes ne voulait pas voir le village tombé, il était prêt a tout, une loyauté sans faille, il a tout fait pour Konoha, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ici même il fait tout pour les humains, il les protèges et si quelqu'un devait menacé les humains je suis sûr qu'il activerait son sceau pour sceller son adversaire avec lui et sauvé les humains, vous pouvez le haîr et tenté de le tué pour son passer, mais c'est un autre monde, Danzo lui même a plus de 90 ans actuellement, il a appris de ses erreurs et si vous ne pouvez pas lui donné une chance alors vous n'êtes en rien des gens bons."

"Nous sommes des diables pas des humains, j'aurai pensé que vous l'auriez compris." Déclarait Lord Sitri

"Oui, et c'est pourquoi je suis venu armé." Hiruzen a retiré sa robe révélant son armure de combat et son bâton Adamantine qu'il avait convoqué préalablement.

"En quoi vous pourriez rivaliser avec nous ?" Demandait Sirzechs.

"Car il a était ramené par moi." Déclarait une nouvelle voix.

"Great Red je suppose ?" Déclarait-il avec crainte.

"Exact, je suis désolé Danzo, Trihexa dans son désir d'exterminer l'humanité et de ce libérer a réussi a ramené Hanzô, qui lui même a pu les montés contre toi."

"Ce n'est rien, mais je risque d'être un criminel après cette bataille."

"Danzo a présent tu me comprend, tu comprend pourquoi je préfère la diplomatie a la guerre ?"

"Oui Hiruzen."

"Arrêtez tout."

"Sona ?" Danzo était surpris et les autres la regardait comme si elle était folle.

"Danzo a juste omis de tout nous dire, je lui en veux pas, car malgré tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est ici il m'a montré une personne formidable que j'aime, alors je lui ferai confiance, il n'a peut être pas changé mais je l'aime, je suis prêt a tout même a trahir les diables pour lui."

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse So-tan revient."

"Non Serafall, si vous êtes incapable de séparé présent et passé alors je veux rien avoir a faire avec vous."

"Sona il t'a mis dans une illusion tu te rappelle de son oeil droit ?" déclarait Saji qui espérer qu'elle puisse être avec lui à l'avenir

"Ce n'eST PAS UNE ILLUSION." Hurlait Sona alors que son pouvoirs éclatait et que des pilliers d'eaux sortaient du sol sous l'effet de sa colère.

"Sona tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne devrais pas être a mes côtés, ils ont raisons sur certains points et-."

"Tait toi Danzo, tu n'a pas a choisir pour mon coeur, il t'a choisis point, si tu es contre j'en ai rien a faire."

Le regard de Sona sur le coup faisait peur a Danzo.

'Les femmes...'

"Heureux de voir que tu es aimé Danzo, je vois que l'avenir de l'humanité est assuré, j'allais oublié, j'ai réussi a retrouvé ton vieil amis Danzo, il m'a dis que tu pouvais l'invoqué a tout moment."

"Merci Hiruzen."

"De qui parle-t-il Danzo ?" demandait Sona

"Red tu peux y aller."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Je suis sûr."

"Bien." Great Red était alors parti en ouvrant un trou dans l'espace.

"Toshiro rentre a la base et met la en défense maximal, si je survis pas tu es le nouveau chef."

"Danzo-sama je-"

"Toshiro retourne a la base ne t'inquiète pas."

"Bien."

"Que compte tu faire face a nous tous ?" Demandait Sirzechs.

"Sona vient je t'en prie." Supplié Lady Sitri.

"Je l'aime désolé mère."

"Alors je vais te sauvé de force."

"Prêt Danzo ?"

"Me fait tu confiance Sona ?"

"Oui sans hésité"

"Alors accroche toi."

"Pourquoi ?" Sona pouvait voir Danzo passait par une très longue série de signe de main, pendant ce temps Serafall avait envoyé une vague de glace pour congeler Danzo sans toucher Sona, malheureusement pour elle Danzo finis par claqué sa main au sol.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Une énorme marque apparut au sol créant une énorme bouffé de fumé.

**"Qui m'a convoqué ?"**

"Baku c'est un plaisir de te revoirs."

**"Danzo ? Vieil ami sa fait longtemps."**

La fumé c'est dissipé, révélant un monstre énorme, il ressemblait à un fauve au niveau du corps, au niveau de la tête il ressemblait à un tapir pour la trompe et à un sanglier pour les défenses, il avait tout comme Danzô, un bandage sur la tête et sa couleur prédominante était orange.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" Demandait Rias

"Je vous présente Baku, mon invocation."

"Baku ? Comme le mangeur de rêve ?" demandait Sona

**"Tu connais ton histoire jeune fille, que fait tu sur ma tête par ailleurs ?"**

"Je suis la futur fiancée de Danzo, Sona Sitri."

**"Danzo fiancée ? j'y crois pas"** Baku éclatait de rire.

"Comment allons nous vaincre cette chose ?"

"Pourquoi la vaincre ? Danzo n'est pas différent, c'est un monde différent, il n'a encore rien fait de mal, je l'aime me prenait pas mon amour, père, mère."

Pendant un temps le groupe semblait réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Sirzechs avance.

"Tu es l'homme de tout les complots Danzo, nous aurons du mal a te croire, mais nous allons faire comme Sona l'a dis, tu as changer de monde et a donc commis aucun crime, mais nous seront vigilents, compris ?"

"Bien, mais ne pensez pas que je révélerais l'emplacement de ma base ou autre, je protègerai l'humanité coùte que coùte."

"Même si la vie de Sona est en danger ?" Demandait Lord Sitri

"Si Sona est en danger je ne sais pas ce que je ferai."

"Je vois, Sona c'est ton choix de rester avec, je vais partir bon courage pour la réunion de paix."

"Merci Lord Sitri." Déclarait Sirzechs alors que Lord et Lady Sitri partait.

Peu après Lord et Lady gremory sont partit eux aussi.

"Bien j'ai cru que j'allais mourir." déclarait Danzo

"Et moi j'ai cru te perdre." Rétorquait Sona avant de l'embrasser.

**"Si vous avez finis je retournerez dans mon monde."**

"Merci Baku." Baku a disparut peu après dans une bouffée de fumé.

"Bien nous emmène tu as ta base ?" demandait les diables qui devait être présent pour la réunion."

"Root."

Des soldats de Root sont apparus et ont utilisé Shunshin sur les diables les téléportant dans la salle de réunion, où les autres faction les attendait déjà.

"Vous voilà Sirzechs, Serafall."

"Azazel sa fait longtemps."

"De même, Michael et moi pensions que vous aviez des problèmes."

"C'est exact, mais nous avons tout réglé."

"Parfait alors."

"Si vous voulez bien prendre place, je suis votre hôte Krul tepes, avant que vous demandiez je suis effectivement un vampire." Krul avait l'apparence d'une jolie jeune fille au début de l'adolescence. Elle avait des yeux rouges, des oreilles pointues et des cheveux longs roses. Elle avait deux couettes de chaque côté faites avec une pince en forme d'aile de chauve-souris. Elle avait aussi deux cornes noires courtes. Elle portait une robe de style ghotic lolita noire courte avec les manches détachées qui couvraient ses mains. Attaché au dos de sa robe, elle avait aussi un manteau noir qui part de sa taille et allait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle portait aussi un col détaché blanc sur son cou avec un ruban rouge autour. Elle portait aussi des bottes noires à talons hauts qui s'étendaient jusqu'à ses cuisses.

"Bonjour Krul, puis-je savoir où est votre chef, ou même ses diplomates ? " Demandait Azazel.

"Lord Danzo doit bientôt arriver avec Toshiro."

Sur ses mots Danzo et Toshiro étaient arrivé avec Feirann et Edward derrière lui, Danzo et Toshiro s'était changé et avait leur vêtement habituel.

"Bien le bonjour a chaque leader de factions, je vous pris de bien vouloir vous présentez." Déclarait Danzo alors qu'il s'asseyait a une chaise a côté de Toshiro, Feirann et Edward reculé un peu.

"Avant de nous présenté pourquoi nous avoir séparé de nos gardes du corps?"

"Ange-san, je l'ai fait pour que vous soyez tous égaux, ici présent ne ce trouve que des dirigeants, chaque membre de root sont comme les classes cadres des anges déchues, vos gardes du corps sont dans une pièce a part, avec un repas a leur table, quand au diables présents en plus il s'agit de témoins pour l'attaque Kokabiel, pareil pour Vali ici présent, et enfin Sona ici présente est ma futur fiancée, mais n'ayez crainte mes commandants sont la pour empêcher qu'un massacre ce produise."

"Merci, je m'appelle Michael, je réprésente le ciel."

"Je suis Serafall Leviathan, je suis le maou des affaires étrangères."

"Sirzechs Lucifer, je dirige les enfers tout simplement."

"Azazel, gouverneur général des anges déchues."

"Shemhazai, vice-gouverneur des anges déchues."

"Bien a notre tour je suppose, je suis Danzo Shimura fondateur et dirigeant de Root."

"Edward Elric, Garde du corps de Danzo, et principal chercheur et Alchimiste de Root."

"Edwin, Maitre d'arme de Root, j'entraine les soldats de Root."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Diplomate de Root, je m'occupe également des affaires étrangère tout comme Serafall."

"Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis Krul Tepes, je m'occupe d'éliminer les ennemies de Root seule."

"Un assassin ? En quoi sa en fait un commandant ?" Demandait Azazel

"Je dirige également un groupe d'assassin pour Lord Danzo."

"Je vois, excuser moi du dérangement alors."

"Feirann, garde du corps officiel de Toshiro."

"Ce sera tout pour Root."

"Quand est-il de Akainu ?" demandait Serafall

"Je ne sais pas où est Akainu."

"Pour un événement comme celui-ci être absent montre un manque de respect." déclarait Michael

"Où qu'il soit je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison et-" Danzo a était coupé par Toshiro

"Excuser moi Lord Danzo, mais Akainu est actuellement hospitalisé."

"Comment est-ce possible ? Quand je l'ai rencontré son énergie semblait rivalisé avec la mienne." Déclarait Serafall au choc de tous

"Akainu est de rang SS proche de SSS comment a t-il était vaincu Toshiro ?" Demandait Danzo

"Il s'agit de Hanzô qui l'a empoisonner."

"Hanzô ? Sa me dit rien." réfléchissait Azazel

"Hanzô est un puissant adversaire de classe SSS, il est capable de trancher les nuages en deux avec son Kusarigama, de plus il porte toujours un masque respiratoire, sinon tout ceux autour de lui meurt du poison qui sort de sa bouche, faites très attention a lui, actuellement seul Alduin et moi même pouvont rivaliser avec lui dans Root, et peut être Krul a cause de son immunité au poison."

"Je vois, un adversaire puissant."

"Exact."

"Bien alors nous feront attention a cet individu de Danzo, en ce qui concerne l'incident Kokabiel ?"

"Kokabiel est mort, mais sinon il a agit par lui même, pour ma part seul mes recherches m'intéressent et la guerre serais vraiment une plaie pour mes recherches."

"Donc vous niez toute implication dans l'incident ?"

"Quand j'ai découvert ce que voulait faire Kokabiel, j'ai envoyé Vali ici présent le récupérer vivant, mais j'ai était devancer par toi, tu as battut Vali et Kokabiel, j'ai ensuite récupérer Vali, mais je pense que nous nous sommes réunis pour un traité et non un débat sur un mort."

"Il a raison nous sommes ici pour un traité entre les factions bibliques et ensuite Root si possible."

"Avant de commencer j'aimerai savoir certaine chose sur Root." Déclarait Azazel

"Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Qui est Alduin et pourquoi il n'est pas présent ?"

"Alduin est un dragon qui est plus puissant que les dragons céleste."

**"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Alduin pourtant "** Ddraig faisait connaître sa présence.

"De même pour nous tous." déclarait Sirzechs.

"Alduin ou encore le dévoreur de monde, il est un dragon de classe SSS qui peut même affronter Ophis pendant des heures, vous ne le connaissez pas pour la même raison que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous tous, nous venons d'autre monde, nous avons était invité ici par Great Red pour protéger les humains, Alduin lui même est le suzerain des dragons, d'un hurlement il fait tombé des météores autour de lui, il est le plus puissant dragon de son monde, actuellement il est libre, et cherche des dragons pour recrée son culte."

"Est-il une menace ?" demandait Serafall

"Absolument pas"

"Bien alors dans ce cas nous-"

Azazel avait été coupé par des voix qui ce faisait entendre a côtés.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y aller dans votre état, je vous prie."

"Dégager ou je vous brûle tous, ma place est là-bas."

"Le poison n'est pas encore évacué commandant et-"

"Laissez le entrez." Ordonna Danzo.

Peu après les portes s'ouvrait révélant deux soldats de Root et Akainu qui avait quelque sueur et semblait faible, même si il faisait tout pour faire paraître le contraire.

"Je m'excuse pour le retard Lord Danzo, j'ai repris connaissance il y a peu, je me présente a vous noble dirigeant, je m'appelle Sakazuki commandant du groupe d'extermination de Root mais on m'appelle Akainu la plupart du temps."

"Akainu le poison n'est pas évacué de ton corps."

"Toshiro, cette réunion est plus importante et-"

"Sa suffit." Danzo faisait claqué sa canne au sol. "Vous faites honte a Root en vous chamaillant comme des enfants, Akainu tu peux rester mais au moindre signe où sa s'aggrave je te fait hospitaliser compris ?"

"Hai Danzo-sama."

"Toshiro, tu es à la table de négociation, ne l'oublie pas."

"Pardonner moi Lord Danzo."

"Bien, a présent je m'excuse chère hôte de ce spectacle si vous voulez bien signé ce traitait de paix.

"Ce n'est rien Danzo-dono, ma faction est d'accord pour la paix." Déclarait Michael.

"De même pour les diables." Déclarait Serafall avec l'accord de Sirzechs

"Je suis d'accord aussi, mais j'aimerai connaitre l'opinion de l'empereur du dragon rouge et l'empereur du dragon blanc."

"Pour ma part, tant que j'ai des adversaires puissant je m'en fiche."

"Bien et pour toi Issei-san."

"Je-je ne sais pas..."

"Dis toi qu'en temps de paix tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux a Rias alors qu'en guerre tu risque ou elle risque de mourir a tout moment."

"Je veux la paix alors, oui la paix est bien, faisons la paix."

'Idiot' pensé Danzo avec le reste de Root.

"Bien sur ce la paix entre les factions bibliques est signé, et je pense qu'une alliance avec Root serai pas trop mal je me trompe ?" demandait Azazel

"Nous sommes déjà en paix avec la faction Yokai et les dieux Shinto, avec vous nous devenons l'alliance la plus puissante à ce jour."

Au même moment, un soldat Root apparaît a côté de Danzo avant de disparaître.

"On vient de me signaler que vos hologramme sont attaquaient par des magiciens."

"Nous devrions peut être leur montré pourquoi il ne faut pas s'en prendre a cette alliance vous en pensé quoi ?" demandait Sirzechs

"Krul, montre nous les évéments de l'extérieur."

"Hai." Krul utilisa de ses capacité pour faire apparaître un écran qui montre les événements de l'extérieur.

"Danzo emmène nous a l'extérieur."demandait Serafall

"Rester ici plus tôt, vous verrez Alduin a l'oeuvre."

"Je pensé qu'il était pas ici, vous nous avez trompé ?" demandait Michael.

"Non, je vient de l'appeler c'est tout, ses mages sont l'autre moitié que Akainu n'a pas exterminé je suppose."

"Un dragon plus puissant que les dragons célestes, je veux le voir." disait Azazel

"J'ai envoyer quelqu'un pour chercher vos gardes du corps, vous aurez juste a observer la bataille."

"Katerea Leviathan est présente ? Donc c'est la vieille factions Satan qui nous attaques." déclarait Serafall

"J'ai le nom de mes ennemies alors."

* * *

A l'extérieur on pouvait voir Katerea hurlait des ordres.

"Une vulgaire illusion, ils ne doivent pas être loin, trouvaient les et tuaient les."

Un hurlement ce faisait entendre au loins.

"Quesque c'était que sa ?"

Les soldats autour d'elle était confus quand soudain une forme noir a éclaté des nuages et a fondu sur eux, avant de ce figé dans les airs devant eux, révélant un grand dragon noir aux écailles qui ressemblait a une armure noir et des yeux rouges comme les flammes

**"Alors c'est vous que je dois exterminé ? Vous semblez faible."**

"Dragon qui es-tu ? Qui t'envoie ?"

**"Vous attaquez des alliés a Root, vous ferez donc face a la colère d'Alduin, le premier née d'Akatosh, une fois mort je dévorerais vos âmes dans le royaume des morts."**

"Alduin ? Jamais entendu parler de toi."

**"Peu importe car tu mourras."** Alduin a alors poussé un rougissement provoquant un changement de le ciel, les nuages tourné en cercle, la foudre s'est abattut sur les mages avec plusieurs météores.

"Je vais te tué dragon." Hurlait Katerea.

Alduin répondait en crachant un énorme jet de flamme sur Katerea qui esquivait, mais elle fut touché par un météore, Katerea essayait de ce relevé quand Alduin s'abattait sur elle la bloquant avec sa griffe.

**"Tu es faible."**

"Va te faire foutre" Katerea réussit tant bien que mal a repousser Alduin et essayer de s'enfuir alors que tout les mages autour d'elle était exterminer.

Alduin crachait alors un énorme jet de glace créant une montagne de glace, mais Katerea s'était déjà enfuis, il hurlait alors dans les airs avant de prendre son envols et de disparaître dans les nuages.

* * *

De retour dans la salle de réunion.

"S'était a sens unique." Déclarait Sirzechs.

"Oui mais je suis bien content d'avoir se dragon avec nous." répondait Azazel

"Il faudra réparait l'école, au faite vous pouvez vous téléporter, sa évite de révélé le lieux de ma base."

"Merci a vous Danzo, et encore désolé pour tout a l'heure, Serafall et moi allons prévenir les enfers du nouveau traitait." déclarait Sirsechs en partant, suivit de Serafall, Rias et sa pairie.

"Nous ferons de même." déclarait les anges déchues en disparaissant.

"Pareil pour nous, merci encore Danzo-dono." Michael disparaissait dans une croix de lumière.

"Sona tu peux partir aussi."

"J'aimerai exploré la base si sa te dérange pas ?"

"Et ta pairie ?"

"Nous pouvons rester ? Comme tu va te marié a la présidente on risque de venir souvent ici." déclarait Momo.

"Bien mais tout d'abord allons manger j'ai faim, et Akainu tu va directement évacué le poison qui reste dans ton corps, c'est un ordre."

"Bien" Grommelait Akainu, alors que les autres commandants partait manger.

* * *

Fin de chapitre

Encore merci a Arcanis pour son OC, j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible à son personnage.

Au prochain chapitre il y aura sûrement la réunion des jeunes diables et le retour de Riser et d'autre chose encore.

J'ai toujours besoin d'un nom pour mon OC qui aurait les cheveux rouges, ses capacités je les gardes pour moi, mais sa m'aiderai beaucoup d'avoir un peu d'aide la dessus.

Avant que vous demandiez pourquoi Akainu a perdu aussi vite comparais a Toshiro c'est simple, Akainu sous estime souvent ses adversaires et a était pris au dépourvu, il est le contraire de Toshiro qui ne sous estime rarement ses adversaire, quand au débat entre les diables et Root, je ne cherchais pas vraiment une guerre, mais fallait montré surtout un côté moral dans l'histoire, Danzo n'est pas rose, c'est quelqu'un qui a fait des choses ignoble, l'apparition d'Hiruzen était une petite idée que j'avais pensé en repensant a Naruto qui rencontre ses parents grâce au chakra qu'ils ont donné en lui et j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour faire venir Baku dans le monde de Dxd.

Quand a pourquoi Hanzô ne s'est pas battut face a Danzo quand il était congeler c'est simple, il ne voulait pas le vaincre comme sa, il voulait soit le tué lui même, sois que ses amis voir la fille qu'il aime meurt, Hanzô désire qu'il souffre ainsi que l'extermination de Root c'est tout."

On ce revoit au prochain chapitre, si y a des questions envoyer mon un commentaire ou un MP


	5. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Attention, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre.

Je ne me rappelle plus trop de la suite et je vais donc lire la suite du mangas et revoir l'anime pour avoir une suite coérente avec Diodora et la brigade Chaos, je reprendrais celui-ci une fois fait.

Je m'excuse du dérangement si certains attendait la suite.

PS: j'accepte bien un résumé de DxD Born et Hero du coup pour la suite.

En attendant je vais surement écrire une autre histoire où je mettrait en place mon personnage préféré, mais pas d'inquiétude celle-ci n'est pas oublié seulement en attente, merci de votre compréhension.

Si vous avez une préférence d'univers pour le crossover merci de me le signaler car je réfléchis encore.


End file.
